


The gap between us

by Hello_Trash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Im still not okay, Klaus is still a mess, Klaus/Dave - Freeform, M/M, They better fix their shit though, Vietnam War, eventually, its gonna get worse before it gets better, this is a FIX IT, umbrella academy is the best show in 2019 fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Trash/pseuds/Hello_Trash
Summary: His family hadn’t even looked for him. He’d been tortured for 10 hours and they didn’t even notice he was gone.It’s just his life right? Klaus always disappears, no explanation needed.___In which Klaus finds somebody who cares. A Lot.And in which Dave says more than 2 lines.





	1. Fighting a war with you

His family hadn’t even looked for him.  
He’d been tortured for 10 hours and they didn’t even notice he was gone.  
It’s just his life right? Klaus always disappears, no explanation needed.  
  
He disappeared as a kid, when his dad would lock him away in a mausoleum for days on end, he disappeared after Ben died and five was gone. He disappeared to get drugs, he disappeared to be homeless. Because he would rather be homeless and starving than to go back to the Academy, he didn’t need to see the monster that his siblings called ‘’dad’’ ever again.  
  
He never has seen Reginald as his father, fathers didn’t experiment on kids, fathers didn’t lock their kids up and certainly didn’t give up on them as easy as Reginald had done when Klaus got into drugs.  
Klaus had no fucking Dad, and he had never needed one.  
  
His family had been raised in the same mindset.  
Luther didn’t give a shit. He was Dad’s perfect little soldier, great team leader Number one. Dad adored him and his training consisted of working out and getting compliments.  
So why would he?  
  
Allison.. well she probably cared, but just had a funny way of showing it.  
Klaus could understand it though, she had come so close to having a normal live, to having a family. She had a daughter for fuck sake, of course she wouldn’t return to the Academy for her fucked up siblings.  
  
He liked Vanya, sweet little innocent Vanya, who hadn’t deserved the fate Reginald pulled her in.  
And yeah, the other siblings hold grudges against her for writing that book, but Klaus couldn’t blame her.  
Hell, he’d done the same thing is he was her, she’d been treated like dogshit her entire childhood, and gotten nothing from it, why not type some mad words into a computer and get some cash from it?  
  
Five was just five, nothing more to say about that really.  
  
Diego, had been there for him a lot after Ben died.  
He was probably the only one who believed Klaus when he told his family he was seeing his dead brother. Diego had given him a roof and a bed to sleep one a few times when he was at his all time low and nobody else would.  
  
Ben.. He couldn’t start to begin and explain Ben.  
To Klaus he wasn’t dead. He was still next to him at most times, and Klaus hated it, but needed it at the same time.  
He hated that Ben had to see what had become of him, but he needed his brother to stay alive.  
That particular ghosty had stopped him from overdosing a few times, other times not so much.

But he hadn’t died from it… (yet) so… yay?  
  
Now, while he was sitting bloody and almost naked in a bus on the way to god knows where, he decided.  
He was going to open this doomed briefcase, take what’s inside (hopefully a shitton ofmoney) and go as far away from the Academy as possible, he would miss some of his siblings.  
But it was better for all of them.  
  
‘’Please be money, please be money.’’ He whispered as he opened the briefcase…  
Drugs would be fine too, he was already starting the feel like shit because of the withdrawal that Cha-cha and Hazel forced him through, but he knew he couldn’t be that lucky.  
  
As soon as the briefcase was open, Klaus felt his insides shift, he gasped as a piercing pain formed inside his head. And 3 seconds later, like it never happened, it was gone.  
  
He lands on the ground with a soft thud, the ground is wet and muddy against his back.  
‘’Damn it!’’ He finds himself cursing.  
It that a helicopter? What the fuck are there helicopters for? Where is he? Are.. are those man dressed like soldiers?  
Please let it be a comic-con gone wrong.  
  
One of them seemed to have awoken by Klaus and was staring at him with a confused look on his face.  
Klaus would’ve liked to introduce himself and ask what the fuck is going on here, but before he opened his mouth somebody else had started to shout.  
  
‘’INCOMING! No time, ladies! Charlie’s on the wire!’’  
  
All around Klaus soldiers (Nobody could act that good, certainly not at comic-con) got dressed, A siren blared loudly and if Klaus focused he could hear screaming in the distance.  
This way too fucking much.  
Klaus had already had a very bad last 10 hours, why couldn’t he ever get a goddamn break?  
  
Now somebody seemed to be screaming at Klaus.  
  
‘’You got mud in your ears boy? Get dressed!’’  
  
‘’No, I’m- I’m not-’’  
  
‘’War’s not gonna wait for you to get pretty! Chaz, get this man operational! And get him a pair of pants! Let’s go! Do you think I have time to waste? Get him a gun!’’  
  
And Klaus got dressed, the man was still shouting shit- ‘’Don’t look at me! Get those pants on!’’  
And somebody (probably Chaz) was shoving a helmet on his head and holy shit- Klaus had never fought a war, he’d never even hold a gun. How was he supposed to do this?  
  
The shouting man everybody named commander or Sir had disappeared from the tent, Klaus felt a hand on his shoulder, it was the soldier who had been staring at him when he just arrived.  
  
‘’First time? You’re gonna be just fine, Yeah. It’s hell out there, but you’re gonna be fine.’’

Klaus wondered if the soldier told him that to comfort Klaus or himself.  
_________  
  
Klaus had survived the first two weeks, he didn’t know how. He was still struggling with the side affects of withdrawal and for a man who can see the death when he’s not as high as a kite on meds, war fucking sucks.  
  
Ben also isn’t anywhere to be seen. He wasn’t even born in this time period yet, and Klaus needed him. He wanted to go back, but the problem was he didn’t know how the briefcase worked, was scared to touch it. What if it took him even further back? What if he fucked up his timeline more than he already had?  
  
So he was going to play along, and fight this war, until he figured out how to get back.  
  
They were on their way to another mission, Klaus would like to admit he wasn’t afraid, but that would be a lie. He didn’t have to use his gun yet, he dodged the bullets from the other side and shoot terribly miss on purpose. He already hated the ghosts that haunted him. Was already seeing the man he had fought with all around him, way too injured to be alive, way too pale, way too scared. They were already always crying out for Klaus. He didn’t need to see the ghost of man he’d killed. He didn’t know if he could live with that.  
  
He wasn’t as strong as five, but everybody already knew that.  
And five didn’t have to be scared of seeing the people he killed again.  
  
He was so lost in thoughts he didn’t notice another living human crouching down besides his chair on the van, the soldier who’d gave him a pep-talk on Klaus’ first day. He only noticed him when he began to talk, voice kind and calm, and when there was a big but soft hand on his shoulder for a few seconds, trying to get his attention.  
  
‘’You just get in country?’’  
  
‘’Oh, uhh.. yeah.’’ _Something like that, I actually time traveled here on accident and don’t have a clue how to get back._ Klaus found himself thinking. _  
  
_The soldier chuckled, and Klaus couldn’t help but do the same.  
  
‘’Yeah, Shit’s crazy. I know.’’  
  
_My whole life in a nutshell._  
  
‘’Yeah.’’ Why was he smiling so goddamn much? Why was this soldier being so nice to him?  
  
‘’You’ll adjust. I’m Dave.’’ The soldier offered his hand.  
  
Klaus took it.  
‘’Klaus.’’  
______  
  
  
Klaus and Dave began to spend more time together, and Klaus actually felt like he had a friend for the first time in his life, he could get along with other man like Chaz or Charlie. But nobody was as nice to him as Dave.  
  
Dave’s bed was next to him in the tent, didn’t matter where they set up their base. Dave would be awake and soothing Klaus when he woke up from a bad dream. (which was basically every night)  
  
Sometimes he dreamt about Dad, and the mausoleum.  
But not as much as he used to in his own timeline.  
Now here in 1968 he dreamt about his family, and the end of the world.  
But he shook if off as he woke up.  
Even if he wouldn’t make it back in time, they wouldn’t need him.  
What was he gonna do? Conjure some ghosts and scare the fireballs away?  
No, that’s not how it worked.  
He was useless in a fucking apocalypse.  
But damn it he could fight this war.  
  
And turns out he could.  
He’d been fighting it together with Dave for a month now.  
And he wasn’t gonna lie, if it wasn’t 1968 but 2019, he might’ve made a move by now.  
But Dave was the American dream in person, so he knew he wasn’t gonna be successful.  
Right…?  
Or wasn’t he imagining those hungry eyes of Dave?  
The lingering touches?  
  
Nawh… he was.  
Nobody could like a person as broken as Klaus.  
This fragile thing called friendship he’d made was enough.. (for now)  
  
After finishing the mission, the squad had a few days to themselves.  
So he, Dave, Charlie and Chaz went to a local club to celebrate.

Alcohol… the sweet relief of numbing alcohol.  
He needed it, he’d been sober for a month now.  
And although Dave didn’t question his shaking hands and feverish eyes, or the sweat on his forehead.  
(Because honestly those symptoms were pretty normal when fighting a fucking war)  
He himself needed something, and the only things he could get his hands on in the camp was cigarettes, and they didn’t do shit for him.  
  
So tonight, he was already on his fourth drink when he was feeling brave and light headed, and pretty amazing because holy shit there were no ghosts, he got onto the dance floor.  
  
Charlie and Chaz were already dancing with some foreign ladies they had picked up for the night, and although they didn’t seem to understand a word they were saying, they were having a pretty good time.  
  
Klaus used Dancing as a distraction, letting his body flow to the overplayed music (when it wasn’t overplayed yet) when somebody bumped into him.

Dave seemed to have picked up dancing as well, clumsy little movements, which probably seemed good to him after a few drinks, and they started to move around each other.  
They probably looked idiotic, but they both couldn’t care less.  
  
‘’You can use another drink!’’ Dave shouted over the music.  
  
‘’No my friend, looks like you should do some catching up!’’  
  
‘’Alright!’’ Dave danced around Klaus jokinglyand shot him a quick wink and went over to the bar, ordering 2 shots of vodka.  
Klaus followed him, and after they had downed their drinks, 2 ladies came over to them and brought them back to the dance floor.  
  
There was a beautiful lady dancing around Klaus, but he couldn’t care less, his eyes kept travelling over to Dave who was dancing with another woman.  
And by the looks of it, Dave was gazing over to Klaus’s dance moves too.

‘’Excuse me.’’ Klaus said to the woman, and he waved over to Dave to go somewhere more private. She shrugged and went back to the bar to probably pick up another drunk man.  
  
Dave didn’t even excuse himself and just walked around the woman and over to Klaus in a few big steps.  
  
Klaus quickly ordered 2 other drinks and they went over to the hallway, where the music was lower and their words less shouted.  
  
‘’This may be the best night I’ve ever had while being in the army.’’ Dave said, smiling heavily.

‘’We’ve got a few more days for ourself, sure you’re gonna go with tonight?’’  
  
Dave took Klaus’s head in his hand.  
‘’Pretty sure.’’

‘’Dave?’’  
  
‘’Hmmm?’’

‘’Are… Are.. you into guys?’’ Klaus knew that this was a risky question, certainly in the environment they were in right now. If Dave wasn’t, Klaus could ruin the friendship and maybe his life. Shit was dangerous for gays in this century.  
  
But the look Dave gave him, the twinkle in his eye, the smile that formed on his lips after Klaus asked him that question, and the way his hand tightened on his neck, as he said the next sentence already gave him his answer.  
  
‘’I’m into you Baby.’’

Klaus was sure he got a heart attack right there, or he had overdosed without knowing, but the way his heart stopped and his breathing slowed felt the same.

And then Dave was pulling him foreward- and foreward, the gap that seemed so close between them taking centuries to cross..  
But now, Dave’s lips were on Klaus’s.  
And Klaus should care because they were still pretty in public, somebody could catch them any minute, and they would be fucked. But he couldn't care about that.

All he cared about was the way Dave’s beautiful lips worked against his.  
All he cared about was how Dave’s tasted like smoke, and alcohol, and just like heaven and home and safety…  
And fuck all he cared about was how in love he was with this man, why hadn’t he seen this sooner? Why had he brushed it all of as friendship? He should’ve done this sooner.  
Should’ve known Dave wanted him too way sooner.  
  
‘’Fuck.’’ Klaus breathed as they parted.  
  
‘’Wanted to do that as soon as I met you.’’ Dave smiled, still not letting go of the back of Klaus’s neck, but rather rubbing small circles on it with his thumb.  
  
‘’Then never stop doing that.’’ Klaus said, as he closed the never ending gap between their lips again with a smile on his face.

 


	2. Till death do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst will be starting in the next chapter, so.. enjoy this ultra fluffy one while you can ;)  
> *Evil laugh*
> 
> Song for this chapter: Can't fight this feeling by REO Speedwagon  
> playlist fix: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe-aR5IeVcTnoIdCLg2Z1c78Fh5h7H0-h

Klaus hadn’t kept up with how many times he’d had sex in his live.  
Mindless hookups with good lucking pals or gals, just for a place to sleep, or a meal to eat. Or for something to distract himself with without having to buy expensive drugs.  
He’d even sold himself to random dudes a few times, he needed the money and life on the streets wasn’t easy. He regretted that discussion later, but whatever. It happened, sometimes shit happens, and if you’re Klaus Hargreeves, a lot of times shit happens.  
  
But this- laying in a crappy motel room with Dave in the aftermath, glowing and smiling.  
This wasn’t shit.  
This was THE shit.  
Klaus wanted to do just this for the rest of his life.

‘’Dave?’’ 

‘’Yes?’’ 

‘’That was amazing.’’  
  
‘’I know.’’  
  
‘’We- we should do this every night.’’

‘’I wish we could love, but you know we can’t.’’  
  
‘’It sucks, why can’t we be happy out there, Like hello? We fought your war, now you better fight for our rights or we will use our war fighting skills to put you in a coffin.’’  
  
Dave laughed, and fuck- that was the prettiest sound Klaus has ever heard.  
  
‘’You have a weird way of saying things, you know that right?’’ 

‘’I guess you could say I’m not from around here.’’ 

‘’Tell me about where you’re from. Did you have any sibling growing up?’’

‘’A lot, 6 to be precise, annoying human beings, all adopted though.’’  
  
‘’Your parent’s must’ve really liked children.’’ 

‘’My mum did, we could always talk to her. There were some things she didn’t understand.. but she always did her best trying to. My Dad on the other hand was a narcissistic douchebag. I hated him. He used us for his own good, he was abusive and yeah.. just an asshole. He’s dead now. But I still hate him.’’  
  
‘’Jezus.. That must’ve been awful.’’  
  
‘’Yeah.. it was.’’ 

‘’You talk in your sleep.. do you dream about him?’’

‘’Sometimes.’’ 

‘’He can’t hurt you anymore. He’s gone now.’’ 

_That doesn’t mean shit._  
  
‘’Do you have any siblings? Back home?’’ Klaus asked, to change the subject.

‘’2 Younger sisters.. They’re twins. And an older brother. I love my sisters, they couldn’t hurt a fly if they tried, and they bake the most amazing things, cookies, bread, it always smells like freshly backed something back home. You should try their apple pie! I’ll ask if they bake some for you _when_ we get outta here…’’ 

Klaus took note of the fact that Dave said _when_ and not _if,_ like everyone else in their squad did.  
Because everybody always gathered that they would die here.  
And maybe Klaus would. But as long as it’s him biting the dust and not Dave, he would be at peace with that.  
  
Dave continued talking.  
  
‘’…But my brother- I mean he’s though ya know. A real guy, never cries. Always picking for a fight. He’s made for the army, but he didn’t go, I did. And I guess that’s my dads fault, he wanted me to be more like him, I was too sappy, too girly and never muscular enough. And he didn’t show it like your dad did, but the old man was ashamed of me. So when I got the opportunity, I joined the army.’’  
  
‘’How fucking big is your brother if you’re not muscular enough?’’ 

‘’I’ve been in the army longer than you Klaus, you become muscular in a week… well except you for some reason.’’  
  
‘’How dare you threaten my masculinity!’’  
  
‘’What’s there to threaten? You don’t have any.’’  
  
‘’Ooh you sassy bitch!’’ Klaus said mocking the voice of a teenage girl and waving his hand. 

Dave frowned and got that confused look on his face he got whenever Klaus fucked up and said or did something way too 2019ish. 

‘’You really aren’t from around here …huh?’’ 

‘’Of course I am, birthed and raised in Vietnam.’’ 

‘’That’s not what I meant.’’  
  
‘’Are we done with the talking bit? We’ve got 2 more days for ourself, And I don’t know ‘bout you, but I don’t want to spend them talking after what we just did.’’ Klaus said with a smirk.  
  
‘’God, me neither.’’  
________

They didn’t keep the promise to not talk, sure they had mind blowing sex, but the conversations afterwards were what really mattered to Klaus.  
  
Dave just understood him.

He didn’t know the truth about Klaus, not entirely, yet he… just _knew._  
  
Klaus mind didn’t travel back to the briefcase, that’s when why they returned to the van, he was surprised to see it under his chair.  
He had forgotten about it completely, and guilt builded up in his stomach. 

He missed his family, after talking about them with Dave and laughing about their stupid quirks, he figured he would just see them again soon.

But that meant leaving Dave behind and- Klaus just couldn’t do that.  
He was happier here, in the middle of a war with Dave than he’d ever been in the entire life he had left behind in 2019. 

Maybe he could find a way to have both?  
Maybe.. if he really told the truth.. Dave would understand?  
Maybe Dave could travel back with him in 2019?  
  
No. He shouldn’t think like that.  
He was giving himself hope, but Klaus knew, that if he told Dave the whole truth, Dave would leave. And Klaus didn’t want him too.  
_____

Killing for the first time was hard, Klaus knew it would be.  
But he had to, how less soldiers there were on the other side, how lower the changes became of Dave getting shot. So he didn’t have a choice, he had to kill innocent man that had been dropped in a war to serve their country, for Dave.  
  
Their ghosts followed him, screamed at him, he didn’t understand the language but he understood the message; _murderer._

Sleeping at night was hard with those ghosts hanging around.  
So he turned to Dave for a distraction.  
  
‘’Dave?’’  
  
‘’Yes, _my love._ ’’ He whispered the last part, like it was a secret. And it was, it was their little secret and no one else in this tent would ever understand or know about it.  
  
‘’If we get out of here, what are we gonna do?’’ 

‘’What do you want to do?’’ 

‘’I don’t know.’’ And Klaus didn’t know, he’d been so busy fighting for a future, he’d never thought about what he was gonna do with it.  
He just knew that it include Dave.

‘’We can.. buy a place?’’  
  
The question was hesitant, like Dave didn’t know for sure if Klaus would want to buy a place with him.  
And Klaus thought about it,  
they got paid for this, not much but probably enough to buy something with a roof, especially if they put their money together, they could buy a nice apartment.  
A place just for them, a real proper home.  
  
‘’Yes.. yes I’d like that, god.. I really like that idea, can we get a dog?’’  
  
‘’We can take in some strays? Everyone deserves a home.’’ Dave said.  
  
And jezus, Klaus had told Dave about being homeless, how hard it was, and that phrase, that simple 4 letter phrase, it meant the world to Klaus.  
Dave thought everyone deserves a home.  
Dave thought that Klaus deserved a home, with him.  
  
And Klaus was going to miss his family.  
But this was had been his plan right? Leave and never come back.  
He had a shot at a future now, he was going to fight a war to get it, but he had a shot.  
And if he died? He may just be just another soldier that died in just another war, but to him, he died for a cause. He would gladly die for Dave a million times. 

‘’Yes, I guess so.’’ 

‘’You should sleep Darling, tomorrow is going to be another long day. And you will need your strength.’’ 

Right, tomorrow they were going to another mission. Great. More ghosts to add to the collection, just..great. 

_______

Klaus woke up in the middle of the night, sweaty and gasping for air. 

‘’Klaus?’’ 

Klaus’ eyes had to adjust, his heart was still beating out of his chest from the nightmare he just had, and it took him a while to figure out that had been a dream and that he was okay, and that Dave was calling (or rather whispering) his name. 

‘’ ‘M okay, just a dream. Go back to bed.’’

‘’Couldn’t sleep, you were talking again.’’ 

‘’I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to-‘’ 

‘’Why did you talk about ghosts?’’ 

‘’What?’’ 

‘’You… kept saying for them to go away.. for the _spirits_ to stop yelling. And you kept muttering dead and murderer and-‘’ 

‘’Stop.. Dave just stop. Please.’’ 

‘’No.. Klaus tell me what’s going on. This isn’t the only night that something like this happened, and you told me you dream about more than just your dad. I’m worried.’’ 

‘’I can’t, just go back to sleep honey, It’s nothing.’’

  
‘’No. Tell me about your dream.’’ 

‘’Dave-‘’ 

‘’If we’re going to live together, I demand to know the truth.’’  
  
_Stubborn son of a bitch._  
  
‘’Promise you’ll stay.’’ 

‘’Why won’t I?’’  
_Because nobody does, and I need you to.  
_

‘’Because this is going to sound insane and- just promise you won’t leave.’’ 

‘’Baby, I will never leave you, even if you completely lost your mind.’’  
  
‘’I don’t know Dave.. I- ‘’ 

‘’Just tell me. I will never hold anything bad against you, and you know it.’’ 

‘’I- I… can communicate with the dead.’’  
  
After a few seconds of silence, and doubt building up in Klaus’s gut, Dave spoke;

‘’I believe you.’’ 

‘’What?’’

‘’It makes sense.. Sometimes, you get this look in your eyes, you zone out completely and look at something right next to me. And I can’t see what it is, no matter how hard I try.  
And for the first two months- you refused to kill anyone, and I heard people say in here that they won’t murder somebody, but that changes when your own life is at stake. Point is, I had my suspects, and like always, I had them for the right reasons.’’  
  
‘’So.. That’s it? You just believe me like that.’’ 

‘’You would never lie to me.’’

‘’Fuck. I don’t deserve you.’’ 

‘’Yes, yes baby you do, don’t ever think you don’t.’’ 

‘’I love you.’’ Klaus hadn’t said it out loud like that, because It would make it real, and he was scared to love Dave, because he could lose Dave at any moment, and after everything he- he just couldn’t lose Dave. He’d already lost too much.  
  
‘’I Love you too, and talk to me about it, whenever you’re scared, or just feel like it.’’

‘’Can you sleep next to me? .. Just for tonight?’’ 

‘’Of course my love.’’  
  
And they fell asleep fast after that, tight against each other because the bed (if it even had the right to be called a bed) wasn’t made for 2 people.

_____  
  
Many more times like that followed.  
When everyone was (or seemed to be) asleep in the small military tent, Dave crawled in bed next to Klaus, and hold him until he fell asleep.  
Dave would follow soon afterwards.  
  
It helped Klaus,

Whenever he felt those big arms around him, and felt Dave’s breathing on his neck, he could tell the difference between the spirits that haunted him at night and in his dreams, and the living world outside off it.

One night when everyone was asleep and they should be getting their rest as well… they sneaked outside of the camp, and went over to a tree. 

‘’You wanna go for a climb?’’ Dave asked. 

‘’You prefer falling to death over getting shot?’’  
  
‘’You don’t? You would say something like that would be dramatic enough for you, but you need something bigger?’’ 

‘’Yes, of course! My dream death is being struck by lighting, or getting caught in a tornado.  
It’s mother nature taking back what’s hers. And karma being a bitch.’’  
  
‘’Well, we’ll save those options for later than, but you’re not gonna fall. Here, you’re going to climb first so I can catch you if you stumble.’’ 

‘’Fine, the things I do for love.’’ Klaus sighed, but placed his food against the tree anyway.  
  
It was pretty hard, Klaus hadn’t gotten much practise in climbing trees when he was younger because well… Reginald had decided that climbing trees was a waste of time.  
Klaus had gotten a lot of muscle in the seven months he’d been here, but he couldn’t tell branch from leave in the dark. And he had no clue where he was placing his feet.  
But eventually, with some guidance from Dave, they made it almost all the way to the top. 

It wasn’t dangerous, they were high up and covered by leaves, so even if an enemy were near, they wouldn’t spot Klaus and Dave kissing in a tree.  
They could see everything, the enemy’s side, their side. The village that was probably going to get caught up in between.. But they also couldn’t see all of that at the same time,  
  
Because they were too busy looking at the only thing that mattered at that moment.  
  
‘’Dave, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.’’  
  
‘’I won’t leave you, not if I have a choice.’’

‘’I want to marry you.’’  
  
‘’Klaus…’’  
  
‘’I know… I know we can’t but nobody has to know right? It’s a promise we make. We don’t even need rings.. Hey! We have these.’’ Klaus grabbed the dog tag from underneath his uniform.  
  
‘’I take thee my Davey Dave, to be my wedded soldier, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for worse, for even worse, for homeless and in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, which well.. Is not gonna happen because you’ll find me. Or I’ll find you.. I’m not much of a believer so I don’t really know how the rest goes but.. Will you be my husband?’’  
  
He handed Dave his dog tag.  
  
‘’Yes, of course. I do.’’ Dave said with a smile, and he took the dog tag from Klaus and hung it around his neck.  
  
‘’Klaus. Will you be mine?’’ 

‘’Of fucking course soldierboy, I do.’’ 

Dave handed his own dog tag to Klaus, then he said;  
‘’You may kiss the bride.’’  
  
‘’Well, obviously I would be the bride but-‘’  
  
Klaus never got to finish that sentence because Dave’s lips where on his again.


	3. Oceans away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Clarity- Zedd  
> Playlist fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmo36gnUCWE&list=PLe-aR5IeVcTnoIdCLg2Z1c78Fh5h7H0-h

Klaus knew why he’d said yes to joining the frontline.  
Dave had been looking at him with the biggest puppy eyes after Klaus had just shouted at him for even considering it. 

‘’Everybody dies at the fucking frontline! It’s a suicide mission and no. Just no. No fucking way.’’

‘’Klaus.. C’mon.. We get more money that way. And we can leave sooner! If we survive another 2 months at the frontline they’ll let us go.’’

Klaus huffed. ‘’Yeah, they will sent us off in a bodybag, eventually in a pretty coffin with a nice American flag, or they will just leave our bodies to rot. We’re not gonna do this.’’  
  
‘’Please.’’

‘’No.’’  
  
‘’But.. we can buy a real house! With a garden!’’  
  
Dave had talked about how badly he’d wanted a garden, how he wanted to grow things after killing so much.  
  
And that’s when Klaus changed his mind.  
That’s how easy Dave had let him change his mind.  
Just because Dave wanted a goddam house with a garden, Klaus would fight at the frontline with him.

And now, surrounded by gunfire and screams, and friends going down around him.  
He knew he was going to regret changing his mind.  
  
A bullet flew just past Klaus’s ear, the sound of it made his ear ring, and a loud buzzing appeared.  
God, that was gonna cause one hell of a headache later.  
He knew that from experience.  
  
‘’Whew! Christ on a cracker, that was a close one, huh, Dave?’’  
  
No reaction, no movement.  
  
‘’Dave?’’  
  
Klaus’s entire world zoomed out, he threw his gun to the side, and pulled Dave around from where he’d been laying with his stomach on the ground to fire.  
  
Klaus’s hands where shaking, but there were no drugs in his system.  
Everything was out of focus and spinning,but he wasn’t high.  
  
‘’Medic!’’ Klaus knew deep down that no medic would listen, they never dared or bothered to go to the frontline, most soldiers were already lost before they started firing there.  
And Medic’s where too rare and valuable to loose.  
  
He held his shaky hands against Dave’s chest, where a bullet had entered and a wound had been made. He was pouring blood and it felt hot and wet against Klaus’s hands.  
Dave was pale, and Klaus had seen this before, he’d seen this colour on ghosts. And he never wanted to see it on Dave, he couldn’t.. he- no.

‘’Medic!’’ He needed someone to help him.  
  
Blood was pouring from Dave’s mouth now, which meant the bleeding was internal.  
They where running out of time.

‘’Hey! Dave, look at me. Look at me. Okay?’’ He needed Dave to see him. He needed Dave to focus on him so he knew he couldn’t give up. He couldn’t die.  
  
He patted Dave on the cheek, maybe it would help him not close his eyes, because Klaus knew how these things went, if he closed his eyes for longer than 3 seconds, he would be gone.

‘’Owh damn it, Medic!’’ He was praying now, praying for a goddamn medic to get his ass over here and do their goddamn job because the love of his life was dying in his hands and he couldn’t do shit about it.  
  
Bombs were going off, explosions were to be heard but Klaus couldn’t care less.  
Hell, he was hoping that a bomb landed right on his head because he would take anything over watching this.  
  
‘’Okay, Look at me.. ‘’ _Stay with me_ ‘’Hey, hey, hey, hey.’’ _C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon._  
‘’Hey. It’s okay. Hey.’’ _No It’s anything but okay, but I’m here._  
  
Dave choked when he tried to say something back.  
The sound made the last piece of something inside Klaus break.

‘’Hey, Please, please.. Please stay with me Dave.’’  
Tears were making their way down Klaus’s cheek, he held Dave close, clinging to him tightly, like maybe that would save them both, like that would make him stay.

‘’Stay with me.’’  
  
Dave closed his eyes.

‘’No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No..no, no.. ’’Klaus was sobbing against Dave, repeating the word over and over again like his denial could bring him back.  
  
‘’Damn it! I need a medic!’’ He knew it was too late for a medic, but he needed  
to do something, anything.

He didn’t knew how long he lay there, with Dave pressed to the ground beneath him, crying and begging to shot in the chest too so he could join him, but of course. He didn’t get shot.  
  
Because the universe is shitty and unfair, and Klaus got pulled away as they retreated back to the camp. While Dave, sweet, innocent, beautiful Dave who had deserved to live unlike Klaus, was laying on the ground with no life left inside of him.  
____

As soon as they got back from the camp, Klaus took the briefcase from where he’d been hiding it under his bed.

Nothing was keeping him here anymore.  
He knew that if he stayed, he would do almost anything to get himself killed.  
But he knew that wasn’t what Dave would’ve wanted, if the roles had been reversed Klaus knew he would’ve wanted Dave to keep going, to keep fighting for his garden.

So he focused and thought about the people that needed him back home, he was done fighting this stupid war, but there was an apocalypse coming a little further in time and he needed to be with his family as he started another war.

He would keep fighting, for Dave.  
  
A sensation that he had experienced once before started to form, but this time he barely noticed the piercing headache because he was hurting everywhere anyway.  
____

  
He teleported back right where he’d left off, in a stupid bus with the stupid briefcase on his legs.  
Like nothing ever happened, like it had all been a bad dream.  
If it wasn’t for the blood on his hands and the promise on his neck he might’ve thought it was.  
He didn’t realise he was crying until he felt his cheek with his fingertips..  
Of course he was crying, he lost him. He fucking lost him.  
  
He stepped out on the next stop, took the briefcase and smashed it on the ground,  
He kept smashing it and smashing it until there was nothing left.

Until electricity sparked from it and he threw the piece of crap away from him, it cached fire, Klaus didn’t give a fuck.  
  
Klaus had never felt this terrible in his entire life, this was worse than any kind of pain, psychical or mental. He felt like he was drowning, he couldn’t breath. He needed Dave.. he would never be able to breath normal again without Dave. He scraped his hands against the bricks, hoping the blood would come off, but of course it didn’t.  
  
He screamed, he screamed and finally felt his lungs work.  
His voice sounded alien to him, filled with hurt and desperation. Completely different from what it had been just 2 days ago.  
He sobbed, and screamed until he couldn’t anymore, until there was no air left in his lungs and no tears in his eyes.  
He curled up on the harsh concrete and hoped that somebody would run him over.  
  
He didn’t know how long he’d been laying there, it might’ve been hours, before somebody said his name.  
  
‘’Klaus..?’’  
  
_______  
  
It was Diego, of course it was Diego.  
  
He didn’t react to his name, just laid there, not wanting to get up again ever.  
  
‘’What the hell happened to you?’’

‘’Go away.’’

‘’Okay, fine. Don’t tell me, but I’m not leaving you like this. Get up.’’

‘’No, I fucking told you to go away..’’

‘’And I said get up.’’ Diego reached out to grab Klaus’s arm, but Klaus snatched his hand away.

‘’Don’t make me knock you out.’’

‘’Do it, nobody’s stopping you.’’  
  
‘’What is wrong with you?’’

Klaus laughed, it was a pathetic sound, like a dog whining. He didn’t know a laugh could sound like that.

‘’You don’t wanna know, and you wouldn’t care even if you did. Leave. Me. Alone.’’

Diego was happy for his training, he knew a particular soft spot on Klaus’s temple that would knock him out in the blink of an eye, it used to be useful for thing as security guards.  
  
He placed his fingers against the side of Klaus’s head and his brother had the audacity to look confused before he realised what was happening.  
  
‘’What are you- No… Diego stop I don’t wanna- ‘’  
  
Diego pressed a little bit harder and Klaus became limp.  
  
___  
  
Klaus came by on the couch in the Academy. Diego’s concerned face was staring at him.  
Everything that happened came rushing back to Klaus and he whined.  
  
‘’Klaus. Tell me what happened.’’

‘’Stop fucking asking.’’ He turned around so Diego was now facing his back.

‘’No, I need to know. I want to help you.’’

‘’I can help myself.’’  
  
‘’You didn’t even want to get up from where you’d been laying on the road, sobbing, with blood covering your hands. Don’t tell me you can help yourself because clearly you can’t.’’

‘’I’m gonna take a bath.’’ Klaus shot up a little bit too quickly and fell to the ground.  
Diego’s hands where on his back. ‘Klaus- ‘’

‘’I don’t want to hear it.’’ He got up and stumbled to the bathroom where he locked himself in.  
As soon as the bath was ready he took his clothes off and rolled them in a ball, he threw them as far away from his as he could, never wanting to face the blood on it again.  
  
He got in the bathtub and closed his eyes, as soon as he did that memories flooded him.  
  
_‘’You just get in country?’’_  
‘’You’ll adjust. I’m Dave.’’ God, how had thad been almost a year ago? It felt like yesterday.  
  
_‘’Wanted to do that for a long time.’’_  
‘’Then never stop doing that.’  
  
‘’Klaus. Will you be mine?’’  
Gunshots,Helicopters, death.  
Dave’s death.

 _‘’Dave!’’_  
  
Klaus shot up gasping, he couldn’t watch that, he couldn’t see that again.  
Why did his mind bring him back to that?  
He didn’t want to associate the good memories with that, Dave wouldn’t have wanted for him to do that.  
__

  
Clothes, he needed different clothes.  
His body ached, everything itched and hurted, different clothes would change that.

Somebody knocked on the door.  
Klaus turned around, and there was Five.

‘’You okay?’’  
  
‘’Hey, yeah I just…’’ It all came out as a whisper, how was he going to explain this?  
‘’… Long night.’’ _More like long 10 months._

‘’More than one from the looks of it.’’  
_Why did five always have to know these kind of things? Asshole.  
_

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Don’t remember the dog tags.’’  
  
‘’They belonged to a friend.’’ He wasn’t going to explain Dave to Five.  
The little guy fell in love with a mannequin, (not that he had a lot of options) he wouldn’t understand.  
_  
_ ‘’How about that new tattoo?’’

‘’I don’t totally remember even getting it.  
Like I said, it was a long night.’’  
_Sue him for playing dumb.  
_

‘’You did it, Didn’t you?’’  
  
‘’What are you talking about?’’  
  
‘’You know I can recognise the symptoms Klaus.’’

‘’Symptoms of what?’’  
  
‘’The jetlag, full body itch. The headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and through your brain.’’

That was a surprisingly accurate description of how Klaus was feeling at that moment, minus the grief and the giant heartbreak.

‘’You gonna tell me about it?’’  
  
_Fuck it, he needed to deal someday, might as well start now._  
  
‘’Your pals, when they broke into the house and they couldn’t find you, they took me hostage instead.’’  
  
‘’And in return, you stole their briefcase.’’  
  
‘’Yeah, I thought there was money in it, or I could pawn it, you know, whatever.. And then I opened it.’’  
  
‘’And the next thing you knew, you were.. where? Or should I say when?’’  
Klaus didn’t like the tone in which Five was talking, it was way too excited after what he’d just been through.  
  
‘’What difference does it make?’’

‘’What diff- Okay, how long were you gone?’’  
  
‘’Almost a year.’’  
  
‘’A year?’’  
  
‘’Do you know what this means?’’  
  
‘’Yeah, I’m ten months older now.’’  
Officially the oldest and wisest of them all, like he always wanted, but he wasn’t happy about it.

‘’No, this isn’t any sort of joke, Klaus. Hazel and Cha-Cha will do whatever they can to get the briefcase.’  
_I’d like to see them try._  
  
‘’Where is it now?’’

‘’Gone. I destroyed it. Poof.’’ He even added a motion with his hand for dramatic effect.  
  
‘’What the hell were you thinking?’’ Five raised his voice.

  
‘’What do you care?’’ Klaus mimicked his tone.  
  
‘’What do I care? I needed it, you moron, so I could get back. I could start over.’’  
  
_‘’We can.. buy a place?’’_  
Klaus wondered if they would’ve started over if he hadn’t died, If he would’ve ever returned to here. Probably not.  
  
‘’Just.. Just- ‘’ Klaus waved Five off.

‘’Where you going?’’

‘’Interrogation’s over just…leave.’’  
  
And five didn’t leave Klaus’s room, so Klaus did. He needed to get out of this doomed home.  
He needed to be numb again.  
___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give every one of you a quick thank you, because holy shit! Never has a fic of mine been received like this :) It’s amazing to see and it gives me the confidence to go on with this story, (which I love writing btw) I’m from the Netherlands so this isn’t my main language, I’ve been writing for a while now and getting better with every fic, but it’s really inspiring me to write more and more because of the love this is getting. Thank you all <33  
> Owh, and on a more fic-related note; yes, I killed off Dave. But don’t forget that this is a FIX IT so I promise now, that we haven’t seen the last of Dave & Klaus’s relationship.


	4. Heaven or Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Boulevard of broken dreams- Green day   
> (cuz I'm emo and so is this chapter)  
> Playlist fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmo36gnUCWE&list=PLe-aR5IeVcTnoIdCLg2Z1c78Fh5h7H0-h

His siblings had always whined about they didn’t have any friends, how they wanted to play outside with the other children and when they got older how they wanted to go to prom, and on dates and bladdy-bladdy-dah.  
  
Klaus didn’t need to run around chasing dogs in the park or going to prom dates.  
No, he was always craving his REAL and RELIABLE best friends: Heroin, weed, Benzodiazepines, or alcohol if he couldn’t get his hands on anything else.  
  
And now, he craved them more than ever.  
He walked downstairs, and found out that the Academy was a mess.  
He’d been gone for a day, (for him a lot longer) and everything was already falling apart.  
He was gonna make it his goal to fall down faster than the Academy.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him.  
  
‘’What happened here?’’ He asked, curiosity got the better of him.  
  
‘’You look like shit.’’ Diego commented.  
  
So, he’d been training his ass off for the past 10 months. Ate healthy (as healthy as the army could provide), sobered down to only a drink every now and then and this is what he got?  
  
‘’Well thank you. Hey, where you going?’’  
He needed a ride, to see his old friends he’d missed in the army. 

‘’Nope.’’ 

‘’What?’’ 

‘’I’m not giving you a ride.’’ 

‘’Oh, come on man.’’ _Don’t be a Dick Diego._  
‘’You know I can’t drive.’’  
  
‘’I don’t C-‘’  
  
If Diego didn’t finish that sentence, It didn’t count so Klaus didn’t hear it, although he already knew where it was going. 

‘’Okay, great I’ll just get my things. Two minutes.’’  
  
Klaus ran upstairs, grabbed his favourite (warm) coat and stole a bottle of whisky from dear Daddy’s cabinet. He gulped half of it down in 10 seconds and ran back to where Diego was still waiting. 

‘’Roadtrip!’’ He sang as he swerved passed him.  
____________  
  
Diego was annoying as hell.  
He kept asking if Klaus was okay, and rambled on about that time Klaus fell down the stairs wearing mums heals. 

He though his siblings had gotten over that already but apparently they had all enjoyed the time he had his jaw wired shut for 8 weeks, god knows if he would ever hear the end of it. 

They passed a club and Klaus remember some vague details from that one time they had been in there to solve a mission as a kid.  
  
His siblings and himself joked about the soldier on the wall that looked like he could be Klaus’s dad. They never knew that Klaus had tried to find out who the guy was because what if it was really his real dad?

But he found nothing on the stranger with the same black curls, and he had forgotten about it all until now. 

‘’Hey, just drop me off here.’’  
And Diego stopped the car, maybe he expected Klaus to stay in it for a bit longer because he was talking again; 

‘’You sure you okay, man?’’ 

Why did Diego care so much about how he was all of a sudden?  
They had never bothered to ask before.  
Klaus sighed and ignored his brother as he went inside the building to get wasted.  
  
He helped himself to a few shots of tequila, and finally felt brave enough to face the figure on the wall.  
  
He’d been right.  
There he was, he and his entire sguad.  
All the people he’d lost, the ones he couldn’t save, the bodies another stupid war had taken.  
They were just ghosts now, Chaz, Charlie, Peter. All of them still haunting them even in the wrong century. All of them except for the one ghost he wanted to be there.  
Dave…  
  
There he was standing right next to Klaus.  
And owh how Klaus wished it wasn’t some stupid picture.  
How he wished he was there, right next to him again.  
How he wished he could go back and save Dave.  
  
But he couldn’t, and it hurted, it hurted so fucking much.  
It was somebody just took a part of him, and never gave it back.  
And maybe thats exactly what Dave did.  
Dave took a part of Klaus with him in his grave, and Klaus would never be whole again.  
  
Apparently Klaus couldn’t be left to mourn in piece, some asshole had to come and claim that Klaus hadn’t fought.  
So of course, Klaus was gonna prove this idiot wrong.  
Owh he was gonna fight alright? You started it old man.  
Diego had to get all mixed up in it too, but Klaus wasn’t going to keep that from having his change to dump his rage somewhere.  
  
Diego being Diego, pulled them away from the veteran club,  
asked what was going on, and Klaus told him everything.  
No big deal.  
______________  
  
It didn’t take Klaus long before he found himself in another club.  
This time, it wasn’t him who got the idea to get drunk and high.  
Surprisingly Luther had decided that he wanted to stop playing by Daddy’s rules and more by Klaus’s at the best time ever.  
Normally Klaus would be glad that brother dearest had decided to get that stick out off his ass.  
  
But not now, because Klaus was going through withdrawal, and let’s just say that withdrawals sucked ass.  
The shaking hands, the puking, the moodswings.. ohh and the visions and flashbacks mixed with PTSD made him feel just peachy.  
  
Why did everything always have to happen at once?  
Klaus was so goddamn tired.  
So yes, he gave in.  
And god did it feel good to have drugs in his system again,  
It felt less good when somebody threw him down on the ground, he hit his head, and died a few minutes later.

But hey? At least he could some rest now… right?  
_________  
  
Apparently rest, even in the afterlife was too much too ask for.  
Why the fuck was there folksmusic playing?

Why was everything in black & white, except for his t-shirt?  
Maybe whoever was in charge here liked his style?  
He couldn’t blame them if that was the case.  
  
Bicycle, he heard a bicycle.  
  
‘’Oh. Yoo-hoo!’’ He waved at the approaching figure, slowly walking over to what seemed to be a little girl on a bike.  
  
‘’Hello.’’  
  
‘’Almost didn’t see you…’’  
With this shirt? How in hell?  
‘’…Keep on riding around here, so pale and all.’’  
  
Klaus huffed.  
  
‘’They don’t have any sun down there?’’  
  
‘’Down there… Where am I?’'  
  
‘’Where do you think?’’  
  
‘’I’m not sure. I’m agnostic, so—‘’  
There could be a god, also couldn’t be. Klaus hadn’t really given it much thought in his life.  
Too busy going against most religions to join one.  
  
‘’Doesn’t really matter, you can’t stay here.’’  
  
‘’Why not?’’  
Klaus kinda like it here, it was peaceful, quiet, kinda boring.. but better than hell.  
Because if there was a heaven.. there must be a hell right?  
Or.. maybe he spend his life in his own personal hell and he got and upgrade?  
Would he get a downgrade again?

He didn’t really want to go back, his siblings didn’t need his useless junkie ass and there was nothing back there for him anymore.  
So why couldn’t he just stay here?  
  
‘’To be blunt, I don’t really like you all that much.’’  
  
‘’Yeah, me neither.’’  
_Let’s make a WehateklausHargreevesgroup on facebook huh?_  
  
‘’But wait a minute, aren’t you supposed to love all of us?’’  
Then again, so was his ‘’dad’’ whole lotta good that had been.

Little girl on a bike/god laughed.  
‘’Where’d you get that idea? I need you so I can pick and choose. And you don’t rub me the right way. ’’  
  
‘’Wait. So you made us? You made me?’’  
_Big mistake lil girl, big mistake._  
  
‘’Well, I made everything else, so I must’ve made you.  
Why? Do you have another Idea?’’  
  
Is god supposed to ask so much questions?  
Klaus shrugged.  
  
‘’Maybe. A couple. I don’t know.’’  
  
‘’Well, then, keep them to yourself. Time is flying, so hurry up…’’  
  
And this is the cryptic shit he’d expected from a god.  
  
‘’…He’s waiting for you.’’  
  
‘’Who is?’’  
The little girl pointed to a little farmhouse.

Dave had told him about a little farmhouse once…  
  
‘’Dave.’’  
Klaus started to run.  
  
Shouting the name over and over again, hoping he would hear it.  
And Dave did.  
  
Before Klaus could open the little wooden door it had already flied open in a rush.  
And there he was.  
  
‘’Klaus!’’ Dave yelled in surprise, and they embraced each other.  
Tears streaming down both their faces, none of them trying to hide it. 

‘’You’re real.. Dave.. Oh my god- I’ve missed you so much…’’ 

‘’I’ve missed you too, so much.. So much my love.’’  
Suddenly Dave pulled back. ‘’…Wait, you don’t look like you’ve aged? How long has it been for you.. why are you..’’ 

‘’It- it’s a long story.’’  
  
‘’We’ve got time.’’  
Klaus smiled.  
  
‘’Actually you don’t.’’ 

_Goddammit little girl.  
_

‘’What?’’ Dave and Klaus said at the same time. 

‘’Although I don’t like you.. ‘’ she pointed at Klaus, who just rolled his eyes.  
  
‘’I do like Dave, and he missed you- a lot. But.. he needs to move on now. And so do you Klaus. So see this as a goodbye, because you’re going back.’’ 

‘’No! No- I don’t want to go back. You can’t make me.’’  
Dave took two big steps and placed himself in front of Klaus. 

God smiled.  
‘’Yes I can.’’ 

Rage filled Klaus, she couldn’t do this! He had done enough down there, he fucked up things bad enough, fucked people over bad enough. The one thing he didn’t regret was standing in front of him- and they were about to be separated for god knows how long.  
Something in his core shifted, cold as ice, it felt deadly- powerful.  
He let it shift to his hands, where it began to glow.  
  
God looked at him in confusion.  
‘’Hhhmm.. that’s interesting.’’ 

‘’Dave step back.’’  
  
‘’Klaus? What are you doing? What’s going on?’’ 

‘’Trust me.’’

Dave nodded, and took a step back.  
  
‘’Listen to me, you bitch. I don’t care how powerful you are, really I don’t.  
You might’ve created everything… but it’s a mess down there. You’ve created one painful, hard, bloody, cold thing. And the only thing.. the only fucking thing that’s proofed me wrong about that.. you took away from me. And that’s not fair. And now when we are finally not separated by your wrath, you decided to throw me back again? I’m sorry, but no. I’m staying with him. No matter when, no matter where and no matter how. But I’m staying with him.’’  
  
‘’YOU CAN”T!’’ She shrieked, voice lost of all softness it had just a moment ago.  
_  
‘’WHY NOT?!’’_

  
‘’It’s not supposed to be like that.’’ She said, once again all calm and collected. 

‘’I- Don’t- Give- A- Fuck!’’ He let it loose, all the years of build up anger, pain, everything. He brought it to his hands and fired the blue and wild power to.. well, god.  
He could hear ghosts screaming in his head, the dead he was taking the energy from pleading at him to stop. But he didn’t. The ghosts had never stopped when he had asked, why would he do it when for once the roles were reversed?  
  
‘’STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT! YOU’RE HURTING ME!’’

‘’Don’t make me go back!’’  
  
‘’I don’t want you here!’’ She hissed.  
  
‘’Then send him back too! To my time, together. Or I won’t s-stop.’’  
It was exhausting him, using his power like this. He didn’t know if he could keep it up for much longer.  
  
God seemed to notice. 

‘’You’re not strong enough. You can’t make me.’’ 

He focused harder. And shifted more energy to his hands.  
  
‘’OKAY! Fine. Stop.’’  
  
‘’Promise-..’’  
  
‘’Yes-yes, you can have him. But I also promise, that when you die.. you won’t get to see each other.’’  
  
‘’Oh honey, we’ll see about that.’’  
‘’Goodbye Dave, Goodbye _Klaus_.’’  
Klaus had never heard so much hate in his name, not even from his dad.

The little girl waved her hand and as soon as they were back to earth, Klaus collapsed in Dave’s arms.  
  
‘’Sssh, sssh.. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.’’

Klaus whined and laughed at the same time.  
‘’We.. M-made it.’’ 

‘’Yes, yes we did. You’re gonna have to explain whatever that was though..’’  
  
‘’Later.. We have to get back to the Academy.’’ 

Dave looked around for the first time, he’d been too busy keeping Klaus up right to notice his surroundings. 

‘’Where are we?’’ 

‘’You- should be asking.. when.’’ 

‘’Wait..’’ 

‘’That’s right.. welcome to the future baby.’’  
That was the last thing that Klaus could say before he felt completely drained and fell limp in Dave’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sticking to canon most of this story, but this is where I decided to go my own way.  
> Because honestly why the hell would they reunite Klaus with Reginald in the afterlife?  
> That plot twist still has me boiling okay? So I fixed it :)


	5. A new life in the wrong century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I forgot I made a digital drawing a while back for the ‘’Dave.’’’ scene in heaven,  
> it still works with the story so imma just place the link here if you want to check it out:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/lauratjuuuuh/art/Klaus-Hargreeves-788379875
> 
> My instagram is the @hello.trash and my twitter @emoisme5 if you would like to see more of my art :)  
> Ohh and can't forget the song of this chapter: Blonde by waterparks  
> Playlist for this fic (which is all over the place at this point): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmo36gnUCWE&list=PLe-aR5IeVcTnoIdCLg2Z1c78Fh5h7H0-h

Don’t get him wrong, Dave was thrilled to be alive again.  
He was even more thrilled to have Klaus back, but this isn’t quite what he’d imagined the reunion to be. He thought Klaus would’ve moved on, maybe found someone else, and get his life together.  
Then he would age and die peacefully and find Dave in heaven and they could laugh about it all.  
  
But no, Klaus had to be the most dramatic person in the world and make GOD his mortal enemy.  
Which Dave was sure off was gonna bite them in the ass sooner or later.  
Owh, and to top all of that off, Klaus had brought them to the future, and collapsed 2 seconds later with no further explanation .  
  
And now he had Klaus’s bony figure around his neck, (which was even lighter than he’d remembered, which meant Klaus had lost weight again since the last time they had seen each other) and he was dragging them both trough a city he didn’t know. His eyes wide at what people had made here.  
Everywhere he looked were high buildings, bright lights and people. Lots and lots of people who gave him suspicious looks, at least the ones who looked up from what looked like a small plastic box with glowing light coming from the glass covering it. What the hell were those things? 

Dave had been raised in a village with almost no people in it, so he wasn’t used to so many people staring at him, it made him feel anxious and unsafe. All in all it was a lot to take in.  
  
‘’I’m sorry, but can you explain to me why you’re dragging my brother on your neck?’’  
  
He stopped, before Dave stood a woman.  
She had caramel skin, big brown eyes and long wavy hair.  
Her arms were crossed and she was looking at Dave impatiently.  
  
‘’Are you trying to kidnap him?!’’  
  
‘’What? No- No.. It’s a really long story.. and Klaus is just.. tired. Uhm.. before he collapsed he told me to go to the Academy. Do you know what he meant by that?’’  
  
She had a confused expression on her face, but her eyes were kind.  
‘’It’s where we live. Are you a friend of him?’’  
  
‘’Yes, yes. You could say that.’’ 

‘’Right.. you look.. pretty beaten up.’’  
  
Dave forced a weak smile.  
‘’It’s old blood. I’m not injured, not anymore at least.’’  
  
‘’Good, well, my car is around the corner, or do you prefer to walk 5 miles?’’ 

‘’I’ll take the car please.’’  
  
‘’Good choice.’’  
____________  
  
Dave had laid Klaus on the backseat and sat down besides him.  
He carefully lifted Klaus’s head on his lap and stroked some curls out of his face.

God, he’d missed feeling those pretty black curls in his hands.  
  
‘’So, how do you know Klaus?’’ The woman asked from the front seat.  
  
‘’We fought together.’’  
  
‘’You fough- …when?’’ 

‘’Vietnam, 1968.’’  
  
‘’It’s 2019.’’ She stated.  
  
Dave cleared his throat.  
‘’Right.’’ 

‘’I guess this is all a bit of a shock for you?’’  
  
‘’I mean.. I knew Klaus was different.. but I’d never had guessed that this is what different meant. There’s a lot he didn’t tell me.’’  
  
The woman chuckled.  
‘’Sounds like Klaus to me. He’s not a very open person.’’ 

‘’Yeah, I noticed. Fighting a war was a lot easier than getting him to open up.’’  
  
‘’But you got him to open up?’’  
  
‘’In the end.. yeah. It was really testing my patience.’’ 

‘’You have more than his family. That’s for sure, he never told us anything, maybe if he did we could’ve helped him…’’ She stopped talking for a second, seemingly mourning over things she never said or did for Klaus.  
  
‘’…I’m Allison by the way.’’ 

‘’Dave.’’  
  
‘’It’s really nice to meet you Dave.’’  
And a little bit of trust soaked through in her tone.  
Dave let out a breath he didn’t realised he’d been holding.  
_____________

  
While Dave looked at Klaus’s skinny frame that somehow still fitted in what probably used to be his childhood bed, he realised how much he’d missed him.  
  
Falling in love with Klaus hadn’t been as easy as it sounded, when the mysterious figure crashed into their tent with blue light and a suitcase in his hand he’d instantly felt attracted to him.  
Maybe it was love at first sight, maybe he was Dave’s type. Both ways were fine to him.  
  
But accepting that attraction and then acting on it, that had been the hard part.  
Klaus himself was way better than him at showing it.. a few drinks down.  
Klaus was always too much and barely enough at the same time, he made him smile and cry all at once. Klaus was mysterious, and energetic and so alive.. He was a storm botteling up and waiting to be released. And all of it was beautiful.  
Dave would always love every part about him, and there was no going back now.  
Even death couldn’t separate them, Dave chuckled at the thought.  
  
‘’Dave?’’ A weak voice next to him said.  
  
‘’Hey…’’ Dave took Klaus’s hand in his. ‘’…How are you feeling?’’  
  
‘’Like proper horseshit.’’ He slowly got up in a sitting position with a grunt, not letting go off Dave’s hand.  
‘’We’re in the Academy?’’  
  
‘’Your sister bumped into us, she drove us.’’  
  
‘’Awh, sweet lil Allison. So, what did she think bout you? Did she give you the talk-through? Threatened to slit your throat if you ever hurt me? Or did she save it for diner?’’  
  
Dave frowned.  
‘’Why would I tell her we’re together? Won’t that cause problems?’’  
  
Klaus smiled.  
‘’We don’t have to hide anymore Davey, people did actually fight for our rights and.. well it’s still not as normal or common as heterosexual relationships, but it’s a lot better. And it continues to get better.’’’ 

‘’Really?’’  
  
‘’Really really.’’  
  
‘’What are we gonna do now. I’m guessing I can’t go back to my own timeline?’’  
  
‘’.. Do you uhm.. want to?’’  
Dave already regretted asking that question as Klaus looked up at him with a face that looked like he’d just seen a puppy getting run over.  
  
‘’No! No, hell no, it’s like you said, no matter when, and no matter how. I’m staying with you Klaus.’’  
His family wouldn’t have approved anyway, had he been mourned? By his parents? And by his sisters?, and brother?  
Probably. But they would be fine, they had each other.  
And he had Klaus.  
  
‘’You big old sap.’’  
  
‘’We can get a lot sappier.’’ Dave said with a wink.  
  
They kissed, and he felt alive again.  
  
Klaus suddenly broke the kiss and turned around, talking to someone he couldn’t see.  
‘’Shut up Ben, you attentionwhore. Get used to sharing the spotlight now.’'

‘’Who’s Ben?’’  
  
‘’A demon from my past.’’ 

‘’So you can also see demons now?’’ 

‘’No but he’s the closets thing.. Hey! That’s not a very friendly gesture Ben.’’ 

‘’Was he your lover before me?’’  
  
‘’What iewh no! gross!’’ Klaus shrieked. ‘’Incest is not really my thing, I swing a lot of ways, but thats the wrong fucking direction.’’ 

‘’So.. he’s your brother? Does that mean he-…’’  
  
‘’Yeah, he died. Long time ago. And he decided to spent the rest of his afterlife looking at my perfect ass.’’  
  
‘’Well, somebody had to look after your‘’perfect’’ ass before I was around.’’ 

‘’Glad you two are getting along.’’ Klaus said, speaking to Ben again. 

‘’What did he say?’’  
  
‘’He likes you, seems you’re approved by 1 sibling, still 5… to go.’’ Klaus finished his sentence with a yawn. 

‘’You should probably get some more sleep.’’ 

‘’Ive been out for at least 8 hours, I’d rather spend my time looking at your face and doing more.. entertaining things..’’ Klaus wiggled his eyebrows. 

‘’You need rest darling, that shit you pulled in Heaven really roasted you.’’ 

‘’Sleep is so overrated.’’ 

‘’I’ll sleep next to you. Wouldn’t mind a few hours myself, we’ll deal with your siblings tomorrow okay?’’ 

‘’Hhmmm…’’ Klaus agreed as he nuzzled his face against Dave’s shoulder.

‘’Good night Klaus.’’ 

‘’ ’s not night.’’ 

‘’Sleep tight.’’

‘’Night.’’

  
Dave rolled his eyes and listened to Klaus’s breathing as he fell asleep in another century.  
The first night of his new(second?) life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I really wanted to write a chapter from Dave's perspective.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it because the rest of the story is probably going to be told from Klaus's eyes again.  
> (Or I might switch between Klaus and Dave I'm not sure yet) 
> 
> Also sorry that this took me so long, there might be a longer period between updates now because I'm starting my exams soon and I'm at work the entire weekend, so there goes my free/writing time. :(


	6. Brother in law?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song of this chapter: End Of The Earth- Marina  
> fic playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe-aR5IeVcTnoIdCLg2Z1c78Fh5h7H0-h

Both Dave and Klaus were awoken by a soft knock on the door.  
Klaus ignored it as he pulled Dave closer to him.  
  
They knocked again, but a little bit louder.  
  
‘’Ugh, it’s too early so please fuck off!’’ Klaus yelled.

The door opened, in the small frame stood Vanya, looking hesitant and doubtful about if she should’ve knocked in the first place.  
Klaus immediately felt bad for yelling at her.

‘’Hey. Uhm.. Can I talk to you for a second?’’  
  
How could someones voice sound so soft?  
It was like she was whispering 24/7, never wanting to bring more attention to herself than necessary. So.. basically the complete opposite of Klaus, who was always very loud and liked some attention every now and then (or always, shut up).  
  
‘’Sure.’’

‘’I meant alone.’’

‘’I think Dave’s still asleep, and he’s still gonna be for a few more hours. We’re both a bit drained.’’

‘’Allison told me.. are you know..okay?’’  
  
Klaus glanced over at Dave’s sleeping form and small smile appeared on his face.  
‘’Yeah, I’m good. How are you though? Heard things didn’t work out for you and Leonard. Probably sucks ass.’’  
  
‘’It’s kinda what I wanted to talk about with you.’’  
  
‘’Owh, well. I must warn you, I’m not an expert with relationshipbullshit, kinda got lucky with Dave.’’  
  
‘’I know, but it’s not about that.’’

‘’Well, spill it sis.’’ He tapped on a cushion with his hand, inviting Vanya to sit down.

She sighed.  
  
‘’I don’t think the others would understand.. but I’m just kinda confused I guess..  
I thought I loved him you know. He was nice guy, like a really nice guy. But when he kissed me for the first time- I just didn’t really feel.. ‘’

‘’Fireworks? Sparkles? _Looooove?’’_  
  
‘’Yeah.’’  
  
‘’So, he wasn’t the one for you. But there’s plenty fish of fish in the sea, and enough alcohol on land.’’  
  
‘’I don’t- klaus I-..’’  
  
‘’.. Don’t think you’re straight? Honey, I could’ve told you a long time ago.’’  
  
Vanya frowned and sighed again, her gaze focused on the ground like she was wishing to sink through it.  
‘’So why didn’t you?’’  
  
‘’Because you need to figure that out for yourself, and I don’t like to place people in boxes, mostly because I still don’t know where to fuck I would place myself.’’

Vanya was still looking lost in her own head.  
  
‘’Sis.’’ He pulled her chin up, and was surprised to see tears making their way down her cheeks.  
‘’Hey- Don’t cry. You don’t have to be ashamed of it.. hey..’’ He pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
‘’I- it’s.. just..difficult.’’

‘’No it’s not Van, you are who you are and that’s it.’’  
  
‘’I.. don’t know how.. t-to.. ‘’

‘’I’m gonna help you. You’re gonna be okay.’’  
  
She pulled away, let out a shaky breath and seemed to gather herself rather fast.  
  
‘’There’s more I need to tell you.’’

‘’Okay.’’  
  
‘’I- I don’t think I’mas ordinary as Reginald made me believe.. some guys attacked me and Leonard.. before we broke up. And I got angry.. I couldn’t control it I swear.. but.. I hurt them. 2 of them died..I murdered innocent people! And- And..Owh god I killed them! ‘’ Her breathing was speeding up, and Klaus recognised the oh- so familiar signs of an upcoming panic attack.  
  
He pulled her closer once again.  
‘’Breath, breath. It’s okay. I don’t know what you did or how you did it, but it happened. And they’re not innocent, it was self defence. I’ve killed people to survive too, hell.. I think at this point none of our hands are clean. You’re pretty late to the party actually.’’

She managed a small chuckle.  
‘’That’s kind of my thing.’’

‘’It’s not a bad thing.’’  
  
‘’I’m scared Klaus.’’

‘’I know, I know.’’  
_______________  
  
After Vanya left and Dave woke up, Klaus and Dave made their way downstairs, they were holding each other hands and Dave’s was sweatier than normal.  
Dave’s hands were always warm, just like Klaus’s were always cold.  
It worked perfectly, Klaus cooled Dave down, and Dave warmed Klaus up.  
  
But this wasn’t his normal warm no, it came pretty close to the; _we’re going into battle soon and I’m anxious about it-_ warm aka: fucking sweaty.  
  
‘’Are you nervous?’’Klaus whispered to him in the hallway.  
  
‘’I’m gonna meet your superpower siblings, who if they don’t like me, could probably kill me with the blink of an eye. So yeah, I think nervous is kind of an understatement.’’  
  
‘’Well, if that happens then I’ll just have to have a quick chat with the lady upstairs again.’’  
  
‘’What about they don’t kill me?’’  
  
‘’Uhm, what’s that saying about don’t make promises you can’t keep?’’

‘’You’re really helping.’’  
  
‘’C’mon! Big though ex-soldier like you, you can defend yourself and I can hide behind your big shoulders! Let’s do this Davey!’’ He pulled Dave after him with his hand and they into the kitchen.  
  
‘’Hello my dearest Family, I’d like to introduce someone to-’’  
  
‘’Allison beat you to it.’’ Diego said with a grin, barely looking up from the cornflakes he was eating.  
  
Luther stood up, walking over to Dave and quickly glanzing him up and down.  
‘’This is Dave?’’  
  
‘’No, this is our dear father reincarnated…’’  
Luther raised his eyebrows.  
  
‘’.. of course it’s Dave you idiot, I wouldn’t mess around with other people if I have my Davey wavey close.’’  
  
‘’Gross.’’ Five sighed, before disappearing and popping up again right between Dave and Luther.  
He didn’t put in the effort to look like he wasn’t judging Dave like Luther had done, and looked the man up and down with a frown on his face.

‘’Mmhh.. strange… Did you die? Something’s telling me you’re not supposed to be here.’’  
  
‘’That’s not how you greet your brother in law!’’ Klaus yelled.  
  
‘’He brought me back.’’ Dave shrugged.

‘’Of course he did. Can’t you just leave a goddamn timeline alone?’’ He asked Klaus.  
  
‘’You’re one to talk, didn’t you murder the president once?’’  
  
Five zapped to his room with an eyeroll, probably to recalculate the changes of the apocalypse they mysteriously stopped being in the agenda again.  
  
‘’Wait- brother in law?’’ Allison asked.  
  
‘’Long story, for another time.’’ Klaus hands traveled to his dogtag automatically.  
________  
  
At first the fam was a bit suspicious of Dave, not so sure about what they thought of him.  
They could tell he was raised in a different time, by the way he talked, ate or even walked.  
Whereas Klaus did his best to impersonate everyone who had ever stepped foot on a runway, Dave walked as manly as they come, overdoing it even, trying to compensate the man next to him.  
  
But after they had made sure Dave was to be trusted, they welcomed him into their household with open arms.  
  
Everyone grew used to Dave and Klaus being glued to each other 24/7.  
Even pogo and mum seemed to like him and at this point he could even be considered a member of the most dysfunctional (although lately it had been quite the opposite) family on earth.  
  
Their peace would soon be disturbed though.

Because once again, the universe was against Klaus catching a goddamn break.  
__________

 _Blood. Blood. Oh my god there was so much blood._  
  
_‘’I told you I was scared Klaus, why didn’t you protect me?’’_  
  
_Vanya stood before him, a knife driven straight to her back and blood pouring from her mouth._  
  
_Luther’s torso was right before him, yet his head lay 5 meters away._  
_Allison was laying on the ground, not moving. With blood still pouring from a big gap in her head._  
_Five was laying face down on the ground with more than 10 bullets in his back, and Diego was being strangled by a big guy with a mask._  
  
_‘’You couldn’t save them just like you couldn’t save me.’’_  
_Ben’s ghost whispered in his ear._  
  
_Klaus wanted to reach out, to any of his siblings._  
_He wanted to save them, help them. Stop all of this._  
_But he couldn’t move. Something was keeping him frozen in place._  
  
_The scene changed._  
  
_They were in heaven, again._  
_Him, Dave and god._  
  
_‘’Fine…’’ She said._  
_Klaus didn’t stop, the blue light coming from his hands was now spreading across his body like veins._  
  
_‘’Klaus? She agreed, you can stop now.’’_

_‘’She- kept you.. from me.’’ When did he start to levitate?_

_‘’Baby stop. Please.’’_  
  
_‘’No! She doesn’t- know. How ’t feels.’’ He sneered._  
_His eyes began to glow with blue light._

 _‘’It’s enough Klaus! Just stop!’’ Dave screamed._  
_Klaus turned around to face Dave, but instead of the blue energy disappearing from his hands like he’d meant to do, it shot straight trough Dave, who fell to the ground with a grunt._  
  
_‘’No!’’ Klaus fell to the ground next to Dave._  
_The power disappearing as soon as his knees landed in the grass._  
  
_‘’You- never know, when to stop..’’ Dave choked out before his eyes closed._  
  
_‘’Not again.. you can’t do this to me again.. C’mon baby no..’’ He hugged Dave against his chest and shook his limp for, desperately trying to wake him up. ‘’Bring him back!’’ Klaus screamed to god._  
  
_‘’You did this yourself Klaus. You shouldn’t mess with me, karma is as you humans say… a bitch.’’_  
_________  
  
Klaus woke up gasping, and for 3 seconds he swore he saw the figure of a familiar little girl in the corner, grinning at him.  
But he shook it off as an aftermath of the nightmare.  
  
‘’Klaus? Honey? Are you okay?’’

‘’Yeah..’’

‘’What was it this time? ‘nam or dead folks?’’  
  
‘’Nahh… kinda a mix. My consciousness seems to be trying something new, lots of fun.’’  
  
‘’Wanna talk about it?’’  
  
Secretly, Klaus did. But he didn’t want to tell his lover he just dream-killed him.  
So he just shoved it down in the ‘’forget that forever’’ folder in his mind.  
_Delete, forget, repeat, a routine he’d been living by out on the streets._

‘’Not everything is always ‘bout me darling, sure I’d love to be the topic of every conversation but I don’t think I’m the only one with nightly terrors. So what if for a change, you tell me what you’ve been dreaming about?’’  
  
Dave got that cocky half smile he always got when Klaus gave him an opportunity to make an inappropriate joke.  
  
‘’I’ve been dreaming about you, and what to do with you know that I can touch you again.’’  
  
‘’Oooh.. sexy.’’  
  
And after that Klaus’s nightmare was already deleted and forgotten.  
  
_Delete_  
_Forget_  
  
_Repeat._


	7. I've got to tell somebody now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys I’m still alive, and I’ve also decided to change a lil bit of the fic: every chapter now has it’s own song (except for chapter one because I couldn’t find one to set a mood, any suggestions?) this chapter even has two songs: Goodnight Socialite The brobecks and Bike Ride from the Brobecks too  
> You can check out the playlist I made for all the chapters here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmo36gnUCWE&list=PLe-aR5IeVcTnoIdCLg2Z1c78Fh5h7H0-hEnjoy!

  
‘’Okay, we have a problem.’’  
  
‘’What else is new?’’ Diego said to Five who had gathered everyone around in the living room for an emergency family meeting.  
  
‘’Well, sweet Diego, an ex-soldier who should be dead has cared to join us…’’ Klaus winked at Dave. ‘’Five is back, our sister is a superstar and I’m clean! A Lot has changed since the last emergency meeting.’’  
  
‘’You’re not clean.’’ Luther said.  
  
‘’I love you too big bro, and thank you for your never ending trust.’’  
  
‘’Klaus, I know it’s hard for you to do, but for once in your insufferable small live, shut your damn mouth.’’  
  
Dave who had been standing in the corner with his arms crossed huffed at Five’s comment and Klaus hissed at him.  
  
‘’Five? What’s the reason you brought us here?’’ Allison asked.  
  
‘’Right.’’ Five swallowed, like actually visibly _swallowed._ Like he was anxious to tell his family the important news. ‘’I checked my paper of the apocalypse timeline- like I do everyday for safety reasons of course. But something changed, I mean the entire paper has changed.’’  
  
‘’To what?’’ Diego asked, frowning and looking slightly concerned, because oh boy this wasn’t a great start.  
  
‘’The end of times is back on track. And this time, we have nothing to know how to stop it. No clues, no eyes laying about. Absolutely nothing.’’  
  
‘’But at least I’m clean this time!’’  
  
‘’You’re not.’’  
  
‘’I am. And I’m done with you guys not believing me! Dave, sweetie?’’ 

‘’Yes?’’  
  
‘’What was the last time I popped a pill or touched a bottle?’’ 

‘’Bottle.. probably last night. But you haven’t been doing drugs since I got back.’’  
  
‘’That’s good, and Luther is just a giant asshole L-literally, so ignore him Klaus, but m-maybe we should focus on what Five just said.’’ 

Everybody had seemed to notice how Diego had started to stutter more after Eudora had died, which Klaus felt.. well kinda responsible for because it was his ass she had been saving and he’d been too busy with getting the hell outta there to check on Diego’s.. what the hell was she? Friend? Friend with benefits? Ex? Ex with benefits? Yeah, that had been a complicated one.  
But even though Diego was struggling with verbs and nouns again, they had all collectively decided to not ask him about it cuz touchy-touchy.  
  
‘’Thank you Diego! So, anyone have any suggestions about how we’re going to save the world from it’s doomed and painful death?’’ Five said, clapping his hands and looking around at his siblings.  
  
‘’I’m gonna celebrate.’’ Klaus announced as he walked out the room and towards the frontdoor.  
  
‘’No you’re not.’’ Dave said once he’d caught up with Klaus, Grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the exit.  
  
‘’Darling, you don’t understand. We’ve tried to fight this.. whatever.. once before and it didn’t work out. And as Five just announced, it’s not going to. So I’m gonna get high and celebrate and forget about the fucking world ending right when I don’t want it too.’’  
  
‘’No _Darling_ I think I do understand, you’re giving up.’’ 

‘’I’m not! I- I’m just..’’ 

‘’You don’t have an excuse huh? You literally just bragged about being clean for a while and know u want to what? Throw that all away?’’  
  
‘’I.. Dave it’s not easy okay! You don’t know what it’s like to see them! To see all their faces, and hear their screams, and feel their agony and you can’t do shit about it! I feel useless! And- when I was high at least they were gone.. I still felt useless but at least they were gone. And even if I’m sober, they still see me as the junkie.’’  
  
‘’You’re not useless Klaus. You’ve never been and you never will be, but you’re going to be if you walk out that door. Your siblings need you now. I need you now. The real Klaus, not the one who stuffed his body full with bullshit and giggled trough life, I’ve seen enough of him, because you’re so much stronger and prettier if you don’t do that shit.’'  
  
‘’Why are you like this?’’  
  
‘’Like what?’’ 

‘’Soooo stubborn.’’  
  
Dave grinned.  
‘’Learned it from the best.’’  
  
Klaus placed his lips on Dave with a smile.  
‘’Yes you did.’’ He hummed.

____________  
  
Klaus almost relapsed again a few times, but he went through it with the help of Ben and Dave.

He focused on Ben’s ghost only, or drowned them all out and acted like Dave was the only one he could hear.  
Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. Anyways, they had bigger fish to fry.  
Like the end of time.  
  
‘’Honey?’’ 

‘’Yes, boo-poo- sugarbear?’’  
  
Dave rolled his eyes.  
They were sitting on Klaus’s bed,  
Klaus had been knitting and Dave was holding the wool in his hands, switching colours when he saw Klaus getting bored of one and looking at his lover work. 

‘’What’s on your mind?’’ 

‘’I was thinking if I should put glitter or beads in.’’ 

‘’You have that look in your eyes.’’ 

‘’That’s called beauty honey, you tell me aaaaaall the time.’’  
  
‘’Drop the act Klaus, what’s bothering you?’’ 

‘’Ugh fine, let’s talk about feelings. Blegh.’’ Klaus put his tongue out and grimaced.

‘’Tell me.’’ 

‘’Look, being sober and all- It’s a bikeride, really lots of fun. Death people wanting to drink tea and eat scones it’s all one big party and what not. But how am I helping to stop the end of the world? My powers aren’t shit compared to my siblings, so what really is the point of staying sober?’’  
  
‘’How do you know this is all you can do?’’ 

‘’Well… If I could do cool shit, like.. I don’t know read minds- I probably would’ve known by now.’’  
Klaus shrugged. 

‘’Have you tried to practice reading minds? Or doing anything else then talking to dead folks?’’ 

Klaus thought about it.  
His siblings had practised a lot with their powers, Daddy dearest made sure of that.  
He experimented the most with Klaus of course, but well- Klaus hadn’t really tried to get a grip of his powers. He wanted to stuff all of it far far away because it scared him.  
So that’s why he’d turned to drugs at a really young age.  
  
‘’No.. But well, my training wasn’t the most fun.’’  
  
‘’What was your training? If I may ask.’’  
  
Klaus thought about it, was he going to tell Dave?

Awh, well fuck it, the ex-soldier had seen loads of shit in the past few days he could handle some more of Klaus’s childhood trauma’s.  
‘’My dad locked me up In a mausoleum for most of my childhood, so I could listen to the screams and agony of the death.’’  
  
‘’Jezus Klaus, I didn’t know.’’

‘’I don’t think nobody did- except for Ben maybe, it’s not something I like to talk about.’’ 

‘’You should talk more about things like that. It can help you deal.’’

‘’Do you miss it?’’  
Klaus said trying to switch subjects.

‘’What?’’  
  
‘’Your home, family. The not- future?’’  
  
‘’You mean past?’’

‘’Yeah. That.’’  
  
‘’Sometimes, but I don’t think I would’ve been happy even if I had lived. We would never have been able to you know.. be. And I think that once you’ve had a taste of what Klaus Hargreeves has in store, you don’t wanna _ditch_ him.’’  
  
Klaus huffed.  
  
‘’What?’’  
  
‘’Love the choice of words, you’re beginning to sound like me.’’  
  
‘’Is that a good thing?’’  
  
‘’Probably the best thing to ever happen to you.’’  
  
‘’True, but Klaus.. I know you don’t want to hear it, but I don’t think this is all you can do. You should train.. or try to get a better grip on your powers.’’ 

‘’But I like- really don’t want to.’’   


‘’Darling, do you want to save the world?’’ 

‘’I want to save you.’’ 

‘’Then let’s train.’’’ 

‘’Fine.’’

_____________________  
  
Klaus and Dave stood outside, Dave had just finished laying a few objects in a circle around them, a stick, some books and other useless not valuable things.  
  
‘’So.. I should just stare at them like they do in movies or something?’’ 

‘’I don’t know which movies you’re referring to, but just try to focus and think about where you want it to go.’’  
  
So Klaus did, he focused on the objects, and they stood there for what felt like ages.

‘’I can’t do it! Nope, this isn’t it Dave.’’  
  
‘’We’ve been here for literally 5 minutes. Just keep trying.’’ 

‘’It’s so boring.’’  
  
‘’Focus then, actually try to make them move instead of thinking about whatever is going on in your beautiful mind at the moment.’’  
  
Klaus chuckled.  
  
‘’What’s so funny?’’  
  
‘’I just thought about you getting a book thrown in your face out off nowher-‘’  
  
‘’Auch! Goddamit- ‘’  
  
Realisation hit Dave and he grinned.  
Klaus looked between himself and the book laying on the ground with wide eyes.  
  
‘’Whut- I.. ‘’ 

‘’I told you! I fucking told you!’’  
  
‘’How? Did I just..’’  
  
‘’Is Klaus Hargreeves rendered speechless? This is a special moment in history.’’  
  
‘’Shut up!’’


	8. God was never on your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah as the title suggests already, the song for this chapter is: god was never on your side.  
> Here's the entire playlist for this pic: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe-aR5IeVcTnoIdCLg2Z1c78Fh5h7H0-h
> 
> Owh, and I'm sorry for the shorter chapter finals are happening and I don't have a lot of time to write.  
> Sorry if there is a lot of time between updates, it's for the same reason. :(

Sweat was pooling on Klaus’s forehead, he was shaking and muttering under his breath.  
Dave had joined him in bed a bit later, staying up to talk to Diego and Five about Klaus’s training.  
Klaus was keeping him awake, but he didn’t mind.  
  
He wanted to wake him up, of course he did.  
But Klaus was saying some pretty cryptic shit that worried him.  
God- like shit.  
If anyone should be able to control people’s nightmares and make them become real, it would be god.  
This could be.. a warning?  
  
Dave didn’t know.  
But he knew their actions had consequences and he also knew he should be glad he got to live this long in the future.  
  
After pain became clearer on Klaus’s face and he started to grunt in discomfort, Dave decided it was best to wake him up.  
_______  
  
‘’Fuck!’’ Klaus shot up with wide eyes, he was drenched in cold water and Dave was standing right next to the bed with an empty bucket in his hand.  
  
‘’What the hell Dave?!’’  
  
‘’You wouldn’t wake up, seemed like a pretty bad nightmare you were having… huh?’’ He asked, setting the bucket down and handing Klaus a towel.  
  
‘’Yeah, it’s weird I’ve been having- ‘’ Klaus stopped in the middle of his sentence and he stopped trying to dry himself with the towel too, his eyes flickered over to something in the corner and his mouth fell slightly open.  
  
‘’Dave? Do you see that!’’ He pointed his finger at whatever he could see and Dave couldn’t.  
  
‘’No? What am I supposed to see? Did Ben do something stupid?’’

‘’He’s always doing something stupid. No- no.. It’s - it’s her.’’  
  
‘’Who?’’  
  
‘’You know.’’  
  
‘’I don’t know, what’s going on darling?’’ Maybe Dave did know, but he didn’t want his theory to be true. He carefully sat down on the bed next to the still drenched Klaus  
‘’You’re worrying me.’’  
  
‘’Dave it’s god. She’s.. just standing there. Staring at me.’’  
She had the same dress, same stupid hat, everything as in Heaven except for the bike.  
She had a grin on her face and it was terrifying to Klaus.

‘’Are you sure it’s her? Isn’t your head making this up? Because you just dreamed-‘’  
  
‘’Sssshhht! She’s- gonna saying something. I think.’’  
  
_‘’I’m glad that you’re finally getting a grip on your powers Klaus.’’_  
  
‘’Yeah. Me too.I guess…? What do you want?’’  
  
‘’What is she saying?’’  
  
‘’She's glad that I’m working on my powers, god can you make yourself- you know…’’ He waved at her.‘’…visible for Davey too? He wants to see you through his own eyes instead of mine.’’  
  
_‘’Fine.’’_  
  
‘’Hello again.’’ Dave said as the little girl blinked into his view too.  
  
_‘’It’s easier to communicate this way anyhow, and I needed to get my message across to him too.’’_  
  
‘’Well, get on with it- we haven’t get all the time in the world. With the world ending and ladidadide.’’ Klaus said.  
  
_‘’You humans are always so impatient, the world will end when I want it to. But we’ll come to that later._  
Because I’ve told you, this is not how it’s supposed to be.  
Klaus you belong here, and Dave in Heaven.  
Vanya was supposed to blow up the moon and end the world but because you and your siblings are helping her deal with her powers and working together because you aren’t hurt and broken like you’re supposed to be.. that won’t happen.’’  
  
‘’No-no-no hold up- back up, back the fuck up… Vanya? Our Vanya? Did you double check the last name? Because my Vanya would never-‘’  
  
_‘’Indeed! She won’t! Because you messed up the order of things. The timeline- the end. And now I have to go and clean up your mess Klaus Hargreeves!’’_  
  
‘’And how are you intending to do that?’’ Dave asked carefully.  
  
_‘’By giving you a chance. I’ll turn back the time to before the events that unfolded in Heaven. But this time Dave stays and you go and things happen like they’re supposed to._  
  
‘’Or?’’  
  
‘’Or I’ll blow up the earth myself and make sure everybody dies painfully and you will be separated from Dave and go to hell were you can’t bother me or him ever again.’’  
  
‘’So, if I say yes to the first option, Vanya goes bonkers and blows up the earth, I won’t get to see Dave again or remember Heaven and this timeline and everybody dies.  
Or you blow up the world and everybody dies? Why would I choose the first option then?’’  
  
_‘’Because it’s supposed to be like that.’’ She hissed dangerously low._  
  
‘’There has to be another way. Can’t we all just talk about this and come to another option where no humans have to die?’’

 _‘’Yes, you can try to fight me. And fail.’’_  
  
‘’But- ‘’

 _‘’ It’s boring up there, you can’t fight me even if you tried. What you did in heaven? I let you do it. Hoped you overworked yourself and turned to ash. But if you want this Klaus. We’ll do it your way. Tell your siblings, work out a plan and fail. Entertain me while doing so. Make your choice Klaus.’’_  
  
‘’We fight.’’  
  
_‘’See you soon.’’_  
  
Klaus waved his goodbye hand and with a flash of light god was gone.  
__________________________  
  
‘’So what… we’re gonna fight… god?’’ Allison asked.  
  
‘’It’s the only option.’’ Klaus said stubbornly.  
When he’d explained what God had said to his siblings he’d left out the part where Vanya blew up the moon. He had told them that a mysterious figure god didn’t want to tell him about did that.  
Dave had given him a suspicious look but played along.

‘’And you’re telling me.. that YOU fought her before and won?’’ Five asked.  
  
‘’Well, in all fairness, she just told me that she let me win. So I guess we’re just gonna have to train a bit.’’  
  
‘’A bit?.. Train-‘’ Five huffed. ‘’Somehow I don’t think GOD can be killed with anything manmade. Which means- Diego and me are out.’’  
  
‘’No hard feelings on this one bro.’’  
  
‘’Rumors won’t help us either, sorry Allison. Let’s see…  
Luther you’re big- but not big enough. Which leaves Vanya and you. Owh and guess what. YOU BOTH DON’T HAVE A CLUE WHAT YOU’RE DOING!’’  
  
‘’We can learn?’’ Vanya said.

‘’Yeah! Hell yes we can.’’

‘’I don’t think god let Klaus beat her.’’ Dave said.  
  
The entire room shifted their attention from the still steaming Five to Dave.

‘’Do explain further.’’ Five murmered almost chewing off his own tongue while doing so.  
  
‘’Well.. first of all. She hated Klaus? And to me it seemed like she would take anything to show that. So.. if she really wanted to separate us that bad and had more strength than Klaus. Than why am I here? Secondly, she looked genuinely scared. The look on her face back there suggests anything but certainty about that fight. I don’t think she knows what the limits are of Klaus’s powers.’’  
  
‘’Do we know what the limits of Klaus’s power are?’’ Luther said.  
  
‘’No, but let’s find out. Same goes for Vanya.’’ Allison Decided with a smirk.


	9. Questions and trainings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really cool band reached out to me on twitter and I was surprised at how good and underrated they are!  
> They also had a pretty awesome song that fits this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLbmi_3eBLc  
> Show them some love <33
> 
> Playlist for the entire fic: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe-aR5IeVcTnoIdCLg2Z1c78Fh5h7H0-h

Klaus couldn’t sleep.  
So he’d sneaked through Dave’s arms from where they had fallen asleep on the couch watching dragrace. (Dave found it a bit weird, but it made Klaus happy so they watched it together)  
And he walked up to his old room.  
His feet hang outside the window, a slight breeze on them, maybe he should’ve put on some socks? Nah- he was too lazy to get up.  
He used to come up here to watch the stars, and overthink- well, basically his entire existence.  
  
Klaus wanted to protect Dave from that bitch.  
Why did she care so much about separating them?  
And why did she let them get together then? Surely she could have done something so Dave and Klaus had never met.  
  
Or where they supposed to meet?  
But If Dave was picked out for Klaus from the start…  
How the fuck did that work then?  
They’re from 2 completely different timelines? Or was that just a small detail in the grand scheme of things?  
  
‘’Klaus… are you- are you… high?’’ Dave’s voice said from behind him.

‘’Nah, just bored, I couldn’t sleep.Can’t be high when you have god on your tail. Even for me that’s risky. The smoke you think you saw was just my breath in the cold, baby.’’

Dave sighed in relief and his posture changed immediately, where as before he was standing with his chest up and arms stiff next to his body. (bit too soldiery thank you very much) He now had his hands in the pockets of his pyjama pants and his shoulder slumped.  
  
‘’Good.’’ He sat down next to Klaus in the window and Klaus placed his head on Dave’s shoulder. 

‘’What were you thinking about?’’ Dave asked as he played with Klaus’s dark curls.  
  
‘’That god is homophobic as fuck.’’  
  
‘’You should really get a haircut.’’  
  
Klaus huffed. ‘’That’s really off topic, that’s my thing.’’ 

‘’I did that on purpose Klaus, you’re joking about it now, but you shouldn’t think about things like that for too long. If I started to do that I could ask a million questions about everything. But it wouldn’t do anyone any good.’’  
  
‘’What the hell are we gonna do?’’ Klaus sighed. 

‘’We’ll figure it out.’’  
  
‘’How do you know that? You shouldn’t put so much faith in me. I’m just gonna disappoint you darling,and that’s the last thing I would want to do on this earth.’’ 

‘’I don’t know, I trust you. You and your family. I may be really dumb for doing that. But I tend to trust the right people.’’ 

‘’Nah, you’re just an idiot.’’ 

‘’Isn’t it supposed to be I love you?’’ Dave asked, furrowing his brows.

‘’That too I guess.’’  
______________

  
The family (and Dave) had gathered in the backyard.  
They hadn’t been here since sir Reginald’s memorial, but nobody was mourning or even slightly upset. Even since Luther found out about his usefulness (or lack there off) on his moon mission he kinda thought ‘’dad’’had been a dick.  
  
Everybody wanted to help Vanya and Klaus with their training.  
Maybe they felt guilty about not being there for them in the past, or maybe they really thought they could pull this off.

Either way, they were here now.  
  
‘’I’m guessing I should start by summoning our dearest brother? Seeming as I pulled that off before.’’ 

Klaus kicked his shoes off. He liked to be more grounded and feel the surface beneath him whenever he was going to enter the realm of the death. It would remind him he was still alive.  
He turned around and looked at where seemingly no one was standing.  
Klaus could see Ben staring at his be-headed statue.  
  
‘’It still looks absolutely nothing like me, you know what… Diego and Luther probably did me a favour.’’  
  
‘’Well, if this works out you can thank them for that.’’  
  
‘’It better. Okay, so what? I’ll just reach out to you or something?’’  
  
‘’Sure.’’ Klaus shrugged.  
  
Ben reach forward and tried to grab Klaus’s hand.  
  
It passed right through.  
  
‘’Wack. Try again.’’ Klaus said.  
  
Ben reach out again.  
  
His hand still passed through.  
  
‘’C’mon Ben, did what you did last time!’’  
  
‘’Klaus.. I think you were the one that did something last time.’’  
  
‘’Oh.. uhh right.’’  
  
Klaus closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.  
But how in hell are you supposed to concentrate?

Never was Klaus’s thing, really.  
  
‘’Uhm.. maybe we should try with Vanya first?’’ Luther suggested.  
  
‘’No!’’ Klaus snapped.  
Of course they thought it was a waste of time, of course they thought he couldn’t do this.  
They said they trusted him, believed in him.  
But his siblings never change, he should’ve known that by now.  
  
‘’Did you guys see that?’’ Diego asked. 

‘’What?’’  
  
‘’Ben! I swear to god I saw Ben there for a second.’’  
  
‘’You were thinking they didn’t think you could do it- Anger. ‘’  
It wasn’t hard for Ben to see what Klaus’s was thinking, you start to guess those kind of things if you haunt a person long enough.  
‘Your powers are triggered by emotion.’’  
  
‘’It’s triggered by emotion.’’ Klaus whispered, repeating Ben.  
  
‘’What were you thinking that made you trigger it then?’’ Allison asked. 

‘’ ‘Bout the size of Luther’s head. It’s so small!’’Klaus giggled.  
  
Allison chuckled.  
Luther send her an angry glare.  
  
‘’Can you try that again Klaus?’’ 

‘’Yeah, because it’s like riding a bike. It’s just as easy as smoking a blunt really! Wait lemme just-‘’  
  
Dave stepped forward, grabbed Klaus by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Ben saw what Dave’s game was and touched Klaus’s shoulder.  
It didn’t pass through.  
  
Dave didn’t stop kissing and a subtle blue glow spread slowly over Klaus to Ben. He flickered into view a few times but eventually became something close to solid.  
He still had a dimm light all over him when the energy was close to transferred, but he looked mostly human.  
  
‘’About- ‘bout.. emotion.’’  
Klaus stuttered once Dave had let go.  
  
‘’Was that enough emotion for you?’’ Dave winked.  
  
‘’Maybe a bit too much if you asked me.’’ Five commented.  
‘’Well, now that’s figured out. We should move on to train Vanya.’’  
  
‘’Five, are you really just going to ignore that your dead brother is standing right before you?’’  
Allison asked.  
  
‘’Hi.’’ Ben said.  
  
Everyone said their own personal hello to Ben, they would save the hugs and longer talks for after the apocalypse.  
And it looked like it was taking Klaus a lot of effort to keep Ben corporeal.  
  
‘’Hey? Klaus Buddy- It’s okay if you want to put me away again now.’’ 

‘’Nah- ’s fine. Wanna see.. How long- ‘’  
  
‘’Honey. Ben is right. You’re swaying on your feet, don’t already start to overwork your boundaries.’’  
  
Klaus had kinda figured it out last time- that the more he stayed in the ghost realm. How harder it became to get back to the real world.  
He could feel it mix slowly every time Reginald used to make him summon some dead asshole for questioning.  
  
But now he’d seen death in person, the line between living and death was even more blurred.  
The longer he used his powers, the more his spirit started to fade away from the living and add to the dead.

So for now it was best to do as Dave and Ben said.  
He was needed in the living.  
  
He waved his goodbye hand to Ben and let the energy link fade out, Ben going with it.  
He almost fell to the ground after that but Dave caught him and kept him standing.

 

‘’So.. you really could see Ben all those times?’’ Vanya asked hesitantly.  
  
‘’Yup.’’  
  
‘’I’m sorry.. for thinking.. you- ‘’  
  
‘’It’s fine sis.’’ 

___  
  
‘’I can’t do it! I’m sorry guys! It’s- too.. I can’t control it! I’m sorry!’’  
  
‘’Vanya.. hey just focus.’’ 

‘’No Allison! I can’t focus! It’s too hard.’’ She shoved her sisters hand away from her shoulder and stormed back into the house. 

Luther wanted to storm after her but Klaus waved his hand.  
‘’‘Let me guys. I think me and Vanya are kinda in the same boat. I’ll talk to her.’’  
  
‘’But-‘’ Luther wanted to start.  
  
‘’Luther, don’t start. He’s got this.’’ Dave nodded to Klaus and Klaus smiled at the trust his husband put into him.  
  
It wasn’t hard to find Vanya.  
She was always in the smallest room of the house, which- well belonged to her because Reginald was a dick. Even Pogo’s room was bigger! What does an ape need so much space for anyway?  
  
Klaus nodded on the door- no reply. Of course not.  
  
‘’Heya Van, I’m coming in okay?’’ 

‘’Owh- it’s you. O-okay.’’  
  
Klaus opened the door, and found two puffy red eyes staring back at him.  
she was curled up in the corner of her bed, hugging her knees.  
  
‘’I didn’t think it was possible for you to look even smaller.’’ Klaus said as he sat down next to Vanya and put a reassuring arm around her.  
  
‘’It- it’s really hard Klaus.’’  
  
‘’I know, honey.’’  
  
‘’They dont- T-they always.. could c-control theirs.’’ 

Klaus huffed. ‘’Guess me, you and Ben are the lucky ones huh?’’  
  
Vanya laughed, but it didn’t reach her eyes.  
  
‘’It seems like some weird form of Karma though, that we need to save them now. Didn’t think it would ever come to this day.’’  
  
‘’y-yeah.’’ 

It was silent for a few second, Vanya seemed to gather herself a bit in the silence. 

‘’Klaus?’’  
  
‘’Yes?’’ 

‘’You really love him do you?’’  
  
‘’More than myself, more than the booze or needles. More than anything.’’  
  
‘’I can see it.’’  
  
‘’You will find your Dave, or well- female Dave.’’ 

‘’See- now you made it weird.’’  
  
‘’Nawh, just honest- Oh my..god. Vanya!’’  
  
‘’What?’’  
  
‘’Your violin!’’  
  
‘’What’s with it?’’ 

‘’Your power is something with sounds- but you cant control it because the sounds you’re making are already a sound-they’re already made. What if you made them yourself? That should help you control it right?’’ 

‘’Klaus, I like your thinking a lot better when you’re sober.’’  
  
‘’Except for Dave- you’re probably the first one.’’  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost at the finish guys ;(  
> 10 is going to be my last chapter and owh boii I got something in store for y'all  
> (enter evil laughter with a thunderstorm on the background)


	10. The fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive.   
> Sorry sorry for not posting for so long, but I couldn't find any time, or motivation to write.   
> But then I wrote 2 chapters out of nowhere, and I'm kinda sad to announce that they are the last ones of this fic.   
> I couldn't think of a song to fit this chapter (because there is so much going down) so if you know any that can work leave a suggestion and I can add it to the playlist. 
> 
> For now,   
> Enjoy this chapter !!

Klaus’s theory seemed to be true.   
Vanya managed to break the bottles Allison had set down for her to train on with the help of her instrument.   
  
They just wanted to go back inside to celebrate with drinks (and a cola for Klaus because no way he was drinking) when the weather changed drastically.   
  
‘’In my experience, thunder and dark clouds on what’s supposed to be a sunny day is never a good sign.’’ Klaus pointed out.   
  
‘’Klaus, that’s not a good sign in anyones goddamn experience.’’ 

‘’I think she’s coming guys.’’   
  
‘’Yeah, well no shit Sherlock.’’’  
  
‘’Thanks for making a reference I can understand. Was it really that hard?’’  
  
‘’You should really stop spending so much time with Klaus, your timing is also starting to suck.’’   
Diego said, getting his knives out.  
  
‘’Mine and Dave’s timing is always perfect. And it’s even better in slightly depressingand very stressful situations like these!’’  
  
‘’Not helping!’’ Allison yelled.

The group all walked back slowly, their backs facing each other and forming a circle.  
A fighting method they had learned from when they were younger, but to be saved for extreme and complicated situations. Splitting up was more effective for things like an everyday robbery.   
  
‘’You all need to quite the jokes and start to concentrate!’’ Luther yelled over the thunder that was becoming louder and closer with the second.   
  
Lightning shot out from the dark heavy clouds hanging in the sky and created a big whole in the backyard of the Hargreeves house.   
A fog started to drift from the gaping hole in the ground, and when it finally cleared after everyone held their breath, a tiny girl with pigtails stood before them.   
  
‘’Now that’s what I call- arriving with style.’’ Klaus muttered.  
__________________________________________

  
‘’So I see you have trained.’’   
  
‘’You could’ve given us a little more time y’ know, now it’s just unfair!’’ Klaus whined.   
  
‘’No, I gave you more than enough time. You all just collectively decided to waste it.’’   
  
‘’Still not fair.’’  
  
‘’But I’m not here to talk. I promised to bring about the end of times one way or another. And you Hargreeves are in. my. way. I’m giving you one last change, let me correct the timeline and you all have one extra day to live, but you won’t interfere.’’   
  
‘’No. We fight. If the world’s going to shit either way, then our choice doesn’t matter. Klaus managed to beat you, imagine what the full force of the Umbrella Academy can do to you. You shouldn't underestimate us.’’ Five said.  
  
‘’Fine, we’ll have it your way then.’’   
Her eyes began to glow, and in the blink of an eye she was in the middle of the circle.   
  
‘’Behind you!’’   
  
‘’She behind all of us- FUUUCK!’’ Diego screamed as a harsh wind made everyone levitate a good 6 feet in the air, before they all went flying and landed in different directions on the ground.   
  
‘’Everyone okay?’’ Luther yelled, helping Allison get up. 

‘’Dave? Dave!’’ Klaus was crouching next to an unconscious Dave, who had made the most inconvenient landing and who’s head was now bleeding.

‘’I told you you would see him die first.’’   
  
Klaus checked his pulse.   
If god left Dave alone he would be fine. Klaus knew he was a though guy, he wouldn’t go down that easy or without a bang.   
For now, he just had to make a spectacle of himself and distract god from causing his siblings or Dave any more harm.  
  
He needed a minute to gather himself, but it seemed like his family was holding up.   
Vanya kept god in her place while the other attack her all at once.   
But it wasn’t gonna do the job.   
And his siblings will grow tired soon, it was Klaus’s time to shine.   
  
‘’Ben, you ready bro?’’  
  
‘’Born ready, let’s go.’’ 

Klaus grinned and concentrated.   
He let his most hurtful memories wash over him.   
His dad, the mausoleum, Ben dying, having nowhere to go, Vietnam, watching his friends die, watching Dave die… it played slowly before his eyelids like a black and white movie.   
He felt the cold that came with using his power settle in his stomach, felt it form around his limbs, making them lighter and heavier at the same time.   
His feet weren’t on the ground anymore, he let his powers take over for once in his life.   
No hiding them, no controlling them. He let them go, all at once.  
  
Then Ben took his hand.   
Klaus felt it when Ben released the monster living inside of him,   
tentacles shot out of Klaus’s (or was it Ben’s?) stomach and gathered around the girl that was floating in front of him.   
  
He focussed more and summoned all the energy he could bring.  
Then a shinning blue light that Klaus could now recognise as his powers shot out of his chest hitting god.   
  
Both Klaus’s full powers and Ben’s combined were now trying to tear god apart, but it wasn’t enough.   
   
Klaus didn’t know what she was doing, but he could feel his energy being sucked out of him.   
Instead of using his powers against her, god was now using his own powers against _him_.  
  
Ben’s tentacles disappeared, Klaus’s powers were not able to support him anymore and were ebbing away faster with every passing second. His energy was like the sand in an hourglass.   
  
‘’Klaus! You have to break the link!’’ Ben screamed.   
  
But he couldn’t, god wasn’t letting him.   
The colour was draining from his face and the only thing he wished before his world went black was that Dave was still unconscious so he didn’t have to watch him loose.

He didn’t register his breathing stopping or his body hitting the ground.   
______________________________  
  
The first thing Klaus noticed was how hot everything around him was.  
Klaus was used to the cold, the spirits were always cold, and they were connected to Klaus in some weird way he would probably never understand so he had accepted that fact a long time ago.   
Now though, his body was hot.   
  
He opened his eyes.   
Everything around him had a purple- reddish glow.   
He was in a hall of a.. castle? No.. no stones. Palace. Yeah. He was in a palace.  
  
‘’Awh, No surprise here. Hello Klaus!’’ The voice was high pitched and unpleasant, it had a weird buzz to it. Klaus couldn’t place it, he wasn’t sure he wanted to either.   
  
A hand helped him get up. It was a handsome man, like- freakishly handsome.   
His face seemed so be in perfect geometry, no freckles or flaws. His eyes were blue, but unnaturally so,his irises seemed to glow. He had shiny black hair that was combed back tightly. 

The man smiled, it unsettled Klaus and a chill run down his spine.  
This man was the definition of ‘’too good to be true.’’   
  
‘’Who are you?’’   
  
‘’I go by many, many names. Most of them too long or complicated for you to understand, and since we’re on a time schedule here let’s just say that I’m what you humans call Satan.’’  
  
‘’You.. you’re the Devil? Does that mean I’m in hell? Can’t say im suprised.’’   
  
‘’Me neither Klaus, you’ve sinned enough for two lifetimes. But… no. As far as I know, this isn’t meant to be your final destination. Which is quiet sad, because I like you Klaus, you’re fun to watch.’’   
  
‘’Thanks? I guess… But wait…if im not supposed to be here? Then why am I?’’   
  
‘’Because god murdered you and she’s.. well.. busy at the moment. And I’m going to tell you exactly what you need to do to defeat her.’’   
  
‘’Dealing with the devil?’’ Klaus huffed. ‘’It’s funny, you’re probably not even the weirdest dealer I’ve had.’’   
  
‘’Owh I know, some of your regulars did end up here. Remember Larry?’’   
  
‘’Larry! that prick! Was wondering where he went, I thought he just took all his Money and moved to Mexico or some shit.’'  
  
‘’But let’s not go there, you’ve had too many hell worthy people in your life. No- we’re here to talk bout the end of the world and blahblah. Now listen good my friend…’’ The devil put his arm around Klaus’s shoulder and started to walk, Klaus copying his pace.   
  
‘’What you and your siblings, but mainly you Klaus- need to do. Is to kill god.’’   
  
‘’But.. won’t that unsettle the system or something?’’   
  
‘’Humans have thought for ages there’s only one god, only one devil. That’s the biggest lie in the bible, but it’s easier to place your faith in something you know won’t change. So we kept that lie going. Thing is, this god is too controlling. She’s focused too much on one reality while there are endless possibilities. If things go my way, the world would continue to exist for eons and eons.   
I want to see what you people manage to create, what you will do. It’s very entertaining.   
But she needs an end, and follows the one reality in where your sister will destroy the world. She’s been setting it up for years. But I didn’t think she would go true with it, with her needing to love humans and all..turns out I underestimated her. And nows she’s gone roque.’’   
  
The devil wanted the world to live? What kind of bullshit is that, a world where god wants every last human gone, but the devil likes to watch them?  
  
‘’So what.. if we manage to kill her.. another god will take her place?’’ 

‘’Yes, and another one, another one.. there will be countless gods in countless universes with countless worlds. IF this one doesn’t destroy the earth today.’’   
  
‘’But she’s too.. godly, too fucking strong dude!She will rip us to shreds!’’   
  
‘’Nahh, only in 30% of the realities, have some faith Klaus.’’   
  
‘’God.’’  
  
‘’Satan’s the name. Well again, an easy varient. Anyway. I have a gift. A weapon that can kill her.’’  
  
‘’What?’’ 

‘’Souls. Ghost from hell.. think about it- they’ve been here for long, they’re in pain, they’re mad, angry, vengeful … if you send them at god, all at once, it’s game over for her.’’   
  
‘’I’ve tried to send ghosts at her, thats how I ended up her.’’ 

‘’How full of dispair and angst you think the lost ghosts on earth may be, they’re nothing compared to what I will send you. Demons Klaus. I will send you my demons.’’   
  
‘’Do you think I can handle that? I.. ‘’  
  
‘’Yes. Yes Klaus. You do what you did just minutes ago but with gift. And you’ll beat her.’’   
  
Klaus thought about it.   
No too long though, because he knew he didn’t have a choose, this may be their only shot at standing any chance at all against god.   
And he also didn’t want to find out what would happen if he’d refuse an offer from the devil.   
  
‘’Okay, fine. Let’s keep on rolling.’’   
______________  
  
Klaus woke up with 7 concerned faces staring at them.   
Dave must’ve woken up, because he was holding Klaus in his arms and his eyes were still red from crying.   
  
‘’Klaus! Jezus.. I though I lost you there Darling.’’   
  
‘’But- but you were dead. Your heart stopt beating!’’ Vanya said, she too had tear tracks on her face.   
  
‘’Turns out the devil didn’t want me either, I’m not dying for real anytime soon sis! ’’   
  
‘’You scared the crap out of us Klaus.’’   
  
‘’That’s my job, where is she?’’ 

‘’We don’t know… After you.. uhm.. fainted-‘’   
  
‘’Died.’’ Klaus corrected  
  
‘’She just disappeared.. we don’t know where she went or how long she will be gone.’’ Diego said.  
  
‘’Not long, listen guys… I have a plan.’’  
  
‘’I’m not sure if that’s a good thing.’’ Five sighed  
_____  
  
It didn’t take long before god found the Hargreeves again.   
It seemed the fight with Klaus drained her and she had to charge her battery again before round 2.  
  
‘’I so don’t want to deal with you mouses. Where’s number four?’’   
  
‘’No idea, you were the one who blew him up. And you’re sure you’re going with mouses?’’ Five asked.   
  
‘’That’s what you look like to me, now.. tell me where your brother is hiding.’’   
  
‘’And why would I do that?’’  
  
‘’Because you’ll find out that messing with god herself is under any circumstances a very bad idea.’’ 

‘’We’re gonna try anyways, Vanya! now!’’   
  
Vanya started to play her instrument more violently and faster than she ever had, sound waves came from her with an amazing speed and kept god trapped in her path for however long number seven could keep her play up.   
  
‘’You think a manmade toy and a pathetic excuse of a musician are going to stop me?’’   
  
‘’No, but Diego can throw knives real fast.’’   
  
5 knives landed in God’s shoulder, leg, left-arm, rich-arm and stomach, keeping her locked in place against the shed in the backyard, she tried to get them out but couldn’t move because of Vanya’s strong sound waves.   
It was quite a disturbing sight because of the fact that she looked like a 10 year old.   
  
Allison made her way over to her with Luther just behind her, and she began to speak.

‘’I heard a rumour you won’t destroy the earth, and will never try again.’’   
  
For a second the colour of the little girls irises changed, but then she shook her head and laughed. ‘’You really thought that would work?’’

‘’No, but it was a nice try.’’ Luther said.   
_________________  
  
‘’And you’re a 100 percent sure you’re gonna come out of this unharmed?’’   
  
‘’Maybe not unharmed, but not dead. At least, that’s if we can trust the devil.’’   
  
‘’Great.’’  
  
‘’I’m gonna do my best to stay alive okay?’’ 

‘’Klaus Hargreeves, do you promise to keep that promise even after we’ve defeated her, instead of running around overdosing 4 times a day and sending yourself on every suicide mission when you get the change?’’  
  
‘’Maybe.. ‘’ 

If looks could kill, Dave would’ve murdered Klaus once again.

‘’Okay okay, as long as you’re alive I’ll try. Now hush, I need to summon an army of death folks- or demons? Angry spirits? You know- Whatever.’’   
  
_______________________  
  
For her ways, she’d had a long reign.   
She was supported and respected on earth, heaven, and for the most parts in hell.   
Her system worked.   
It was simple, sufficient, and old.

Bad souls go to hell.   
Good ones to heaven.  
Mweh- ones stay on earth to become mad. 

But Klaus Hargreeves had to ruin that.   
Truth was, she didn’t let him not stay in heaven because she didn’t want him there, but his powers wouldn’t let him stay.   
Klaus Hargreeves was neither living or dead.   
He wasn’t meant for hell, for heaven, or to become a spirit of his own.

Klaus Hargreeves was simply stuck.  
He would never be able to die.   
The only thing she could think of, was if his powers where to magically disappear and then even that may not work. Because his soul had seen heaven and hell and was too comfortable around spirits to latch onto any of those options. 

But even if he couldn’t die.   
The world, and the people he loved could.   
She could start all over again- make a world without default.   
Without any superpowers. Because it caused her too much trouble and nobody but god should be able to change nature.   
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw shimmers coming her way.

The smell of agony, of fire, of- hell.   
Demons? On earth?   
This couldn’t be happening.   
And to no surprise, in the middle of the floating nightmare was Klaus Hargreeves.   
  
‘’Okay- Stop this number four.’’ 

‘’You’re not my dad, don’t talk like him. It really won’t help you.’’ 

‘’You’re gonna regret this.’’   
  
‘’Regret this? What? Did you regret it? When you killed him. For nothing. For a stupid fucking war. Did you regret it? When you watch thousands and thousands of people suffer every. Single. Day. With disease, mental illness, with how fucking unfair it is what you doing.’’ 

‘’It works this way. And you want this to stop? Let me end this. Let me end all of this world and start over again.’’ 

‘’No, fuck you.’’   
  
The eyes of number four began to glow a Deep dark blue, as did the unseeing- normally black eyes of the demons.   
He moves his hands and they attacked. 

She had forgotten how vengeful demons were.   
How angry- especially at her for sending them to hell.   
And more importantly, how strong. 

The demons. Combined with the powers of all the Hargreeves would be enough to end her reign.  
It was agony, she screamed.   
And for the first time in forever, God was scared. 

There was no fighting any more.   
The humans had won.  
Her biggest regret- the Hargreeves.   
they had defeated her.  



	11. Epilogue

The backyard looked beautiful.

There were two rows of seats. The first one filled with all the Hargreeves (ben was sitting on a chair that said ‘’reserved’’ in fancy writing) and the second one was filled with friends of the family, which were but a few; some colleagues of Diego, a few friends that had helped Klaus out on the street and weren’t sketchy or dead. And Claire and her father (Allison had talked things out).  
Fairy lights were hanging all over the place, giving it a nice glow and warmth in the dark cold evening. There were also torches placed all the way to the end of the wedding aisle.

The music that Dave had picked out started to play and everyone stood up.   
  
Grace walked a smiling Klaus to the aisle.   
He was wearing a long white skirt with a white blazer and a black blouse underneath, finished off with a dogtag hanging around his neck.  
  
Grace hurried back, with the clicking of her heels to bring Dave to the aisle.   
He was wearing an all black tuxedo with a white tie, underneath it if you looked closely, you could also see a dogtag dangling around his neck. 

‘’You should really wear a suit more often.’’ Klaus said as he took Dave’s hands in his. 

‘’Can say the same about you and skirts, they _suit_ you.’’ 

‘’Nice wordplay.’’   
  
Five popped up in the aisle too, he explained he had to marry someone back in his commission days. So he was qualified enough.   
  
‘’Okay, I want to make this easy and quick, because I’m already done with both of you googly eyes..''   
Everyone laughed even though Five was deadly serious.   
''So, Welcome family and friends. We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Klaus and Dave.Moving on, do you Klaus Hargreeves take David Katz tobe your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and not so good times, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto him for as long as you both shall live?’’ 

‘’Hell yeah I do.’’   
  
‘’And do you David Katz take Klaus Hargreeves to be your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and not so good times, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto him for as long as you both shall live?’’   
  
Klaus winked at the last sentence, knowing very well that not breathing is not a factor for divorce in this case.   
  
‘’Yes, I do.’’   
  
Vanya walked over to the two and handed them the rings.   
  
They were completely black with a tiny little diamond shinning In the middle.   
After they both had them on their fingers, Five spoke again.  
  
‘’Then I pronounce Klaus and David as husbands. You may kiss.’’

And they did.   
It wasn’t a rushed kiss because they were scared a soldier could catch them.  
It wasn’t a desperate kiss because they could die any minute.   
It wasn’t a I just got you back kiss.   
It was a promise.  
For a future.   
together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support and love this fic got.   
> I've never received so much positive comments and love on a fic ever, and I didn't expect it when I started to write it. 
> 
> I love this fandom a lot even though we only exist for a short amount of time.   
> It's filled with beautiful people like you and I can't wait to see where we're gonna go in the future. 
> 
> Goodnight/morning/day
> 
> -L.


End file.
